


That One Night in Iwate

by YetAnotherSmutWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (kinda), (technically) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Possession, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Light Dom/sub, Out of Character, Possession, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spirits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherSmutWriter/pseuds/YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: Ibuki, Hajime, Kyoko, Makoto, Shuichi, and Kaede decide to go to an abandoned power plant in Iwate Prefecture a day before Halloween, as per Ibuki's idea. The idea was to simply get in, check the place out, and leave.Little do they suspect...a certain presence within the walls of the abandoned plant will greatly complicate that.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Shuichi and Kaede

Shuichi has no idea why he agreed to this. He wants to say it’s because Kaede agreed to it, and – as a result – he felt a sort of obligation to come. But as he stands at the foot of the abandoned power plant, he debates if even that was the reason.

* * *

“Let’s go to an abandoned building!” Ibuki had boldly suggested six days before, standing proudly on her table.

Ibuki’s behavior was enough to gain the attention of nearly the entire cafeteria, but only those within fifty feet of her table paid her any mind.

“Does this have something to do with Halloween?” Mahiru asked from her table, knowing the holiday was a week away.

“Of course!”

“Miss Mioda!” Ishimaru shouted as he walked by, “patrolling” the cafeteria after eating (as per usual). “Please get down from the table.”

Ibuki quickly complied. The unusual obedience got an eyebrow raise from some of her classmates. She continued. “But, come on, it’ll be so cool! Might as well get into the mood of the season, y’know?”

Shuichi, Kaede, Maki, and Kaito sat at a nearby table. Shuichi shook his head. He had to admit…going to one of the country’s numerous abandoned structures was a surefire way to get into the October mood. But who, he asked himself, would so readily agree to the idea?

“I’m in!” Aoi stood up and shouted from a nearby table.

Asahina, apparently.

“Very well,” Sakura, also at Asahina’s table, nodded her head. “I shall go too. I can make some time.”

Asahina pumped a fist excitedly while Mahiru stood up.

“N-now, hold on! Are you sure this is a good idea, Ibuki? You never know what you’ll find in these-”

“Of course, Ibuki’s sure!” Mioda interjected, essentially silencing Mahiru.

“Maybe this _could_ be interesting,” Hiyoko, sat at Mahiru’s table, stroked her chin. Koizumi looked at the traditional dancer with surprise, but mostly concern.

“Well, well, well…” Teruteru, from another nearby table, chuckled as he combed his pompadour. “If a lot of pretty ladies are coming along, then I might just go my-”

“Ah, great,” Mahiru interrupted and sat back down in frustration. “Now I have to go, only just to make sure you don’t try anything stupid.”

Tenko just shook her head at another table, her and Himiko having heard the convo. “Well, I know I’m not going anywhere where there’s a degenerate male coming along!”

“I’ll go,” Himiko declared, uncharacteristically loud enough to be heard from several tables.

“Himiko! Well, if you’re going, then…”

“This could be interesting for my studies,” Korekiyo looked up from his book from another table. “To see a lost cornerstone of humanity,” he continued, as he notably sounded more and more excited, “What better way to spend a night?”

Gradually, more agreed on to this abandoned building tour idea. Whether eagerly – like Sayaka, Yasahiro, Leon, Akane, Gundham, Kazuichi, Sonia, Kokichi, Rantaro, and Ryoma – or reluctantly – like Makoto, Kyoko, Hifumi, Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Hajime.

“Pft! What’re those idiots thinking?” Kaito remarked. “Going to an abandoned building close to Halloween is just asking for trouble.”

Kokichi, managing to hear this, snaked his way over to the table, the most mischievous on his face. “Jeez, Kaito…I know you’re like a baby when it comes to supernatural stuff, but I thought a _real_ man would…”

Kaito immediately took the bait and jumped up from his seat, grabbing Kokichi by the collar. “Are you calling me not a ‘real man,’ huh?”

Kokichi shrugged. “I’m just saying that…”

“You ain’t saying nothing,” Momota interjected, “because I’m going, you got that? I’ll show you who’s a real man!”

Kokichi, after he was let go, walked off glad Kaito played right into his hand. He anticipated what show he would get on this planned abandoned building tour.

“But, still, I’ll…need some sort of protector.” Kaito sat back down. He glanced at up the person sat across from him and grinned. “Hey…Maki Roll…”

Harakawa immediately planted her face into her hands; the girl knew where exactly this was going.

While the small argument about Maki coming ensued between her and Kaito, Kaede turned to Shuichi.

“Hey, I’m thinking about going, too! How about it, Shuichi?”

Though there was an inner urge telling him to say no, Shuichi didn’t know why that silent period of thinking was followed with a “Yes.”

“Alright, then!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Then, we all meet on the night before Halloween! After all, we’re supposed to go to Junko’s party on Halloween night, right?”

Ibuki and a few others turned towards Junko, sat at another table with her sister Mukuro. The two of them hadn’t seem to hear Ibuki as they continued on their whispering conversation.”

“Junko?” Hajime called out to the girl.

“Hm?” She turned toward them. “Oh, party? Yeah, sure, whatever…” And then she went right back to talking with Mukuro.

“Mioda-san,” Korekiyo spoke up. “You say we’ll all ‘meet up’ at that time, but you haven’t told us exactly _where_ we would be meeting. Do you have a location in mind?”

Ibuki looked down to think, her arms folded. She gave it a minute or two before her something hit her.

“I heard about this abandoned power plant over in Iwate. That sounds super spooky, right? We’ll meet up there?”

No one else, however, shared her visible excitement.

“Iwate Prefecture?” Shuichi articulated his fellow classmates’ unsureness. “Isn’t that pretty far?”

“We’ll just take the train there!” Ibuki missed no beats.

 _“Even with the train, that’s still pretty far,”_ Shuichi thought.

Despite the intimidating distance of the proposed destination, none of those who agreed countered with a different location or chose to back out. All were willing to make the trip, it seemed.

And, so, the lunch period ended, with students ever so slowly leaving the cafeteria. As Shuichi and Kaede exited, however, the Ultimate Detective looked at one of the tables and saw Junko still whispering something to Mukuro. The sight was followed up with one of Junko’s devious grins going across her face. When he saw that, a feeling of anxiety grasped Shuichi, but he chose to ignore it.

Hours later, Ibuki texted “the deets” (as she put it) to a group chat composed of those who agreed to come. The area of the power plant, that they were meeting up at Tokyo Station to get on the Akita Shinkansen line to Morioka, and that they were all meeting at 7 PM on October 30th.

And at that exact location at a couple minutes before that exact time was where Kaede and Shuichi found themselves six days later. The same couldn’t be said, however, for most of those who agreed. As the day went on, the group chat saw more and more messages of those who eventually realized they wouldn’t be able to come. Whether it was because they came down with something, became busy with other important matters, or realized they needed more time to prepare for Junko’s party…the initial group of twenty-eight lost twenty people.

And when the detective and pianist met up with Ibuki and Hajime at the Akita Shinkansen line, they saw that the eight decreased to only four, which included them.

“So, it’s just us four, huh?” Shuichi awkwardly chuckled after the four of them exchanged greetings.

“Seem like it,” Hajime shrugged. But, afterwards, he pulled out his phone to check the time. “I guess everyone else has five more minutes, but…”

“Hey!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Who says we can’t have fun with only four people! That’s still a band, to me!” Ibuki shouted loud enough, which earned her some looks from people walking by.

“Keep it down a bit, Ibuki,” Hajime told her. “But she is right, this could still be fun with only us four! I guess it would’ve been a bit difficult keeping up with twenty-something other people, anyways…” Hajime laughed.

The group nodded their heads in agreement. And, after a couple more minutes, no one else arrived.

“It may just be us,” Kaede remarked.

“Not quite,” a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

Shuichi and Kaede turned and saw Makoto and Kyoko walk up, the latter with a duffle bag lugged around her shoulder.

“You were going to leave without us, I see,” Kyoko smiled. “Good thing we still only had two more minutes until our meeting time or we would’ve made this trip for nothing.”

“Glad you could make it,” Hajime greeted them.

“Of course. I only agreed to this so I could make sure nothing bad happens to anyone who went. It is a bit easier managing a group this size…right, Makoto?”

Makoto nodded his head. “Yeah! Besides, it’d be a lie if I said we weren’t interested in checking out this place. Kyoko heard of it before, too, and we even saw some pictures of it.”

“But I made sure we would be adequately prepared, too,” Kyoko jumped in.

“What do you mean?” Shuichi tilted his head.

“No matter how interesting this abandoned plant may seem, it will be pretty dangerous. After all, an abandoned power plant in the middle of a forest at night isn’t exactly the thing.”

“That’s why,” Makoto continued for her as his hand motioned toward her bag, “We brought a lot of flashlights, extra batteries, water, some things we could use to defend ourselves, some walkie-talkies, and…a charm to ward off spirits.. Though, that last one was more Komaru’s idea.”

The other four would be surprised if they hadn’t come to expect things like this from Kyoko. Though, they knew it was perhaps for the best she thought this far. Shuichi internally kicked himself, disappointed in himself. _“I guess Kyoko is my upperclassman…it’s not surprising she would be thinking farther ahead than me.”_

“Isn’t that bag a little heavy?” Hajime raised a brow. “Maybe you should try carrying it, Makoto?”

“Trust me,” Makoto’s smile dropped, “I tried.”

“Also,” Kirigiri said, “we brought this.”

Kyoko pulled out of her pocket a small, rectangular device. The only things across it were a large red button and a small unlit light above it.

“If I feel like we’re in any danger at any time and our phones don’t work, I’ll just hold down this button and it’ll automatically call the Iwate police with an automated message that we’re in danger.”

Now that one took them by surprise.

“Holy shit, Kyoko,” Ibuki yelled out, “You were on top of this, huh? Ibuki didn’t think of that!”

“Where did you even get something like that?” Kaede stepped closer to Kyoko, intrigued.

“When we all agreed to this six days ago, I went to see Iruma and had her make this for me.” Kyoko shoved the device back into her pocket.

“But, of course, we shouldn’t have to worry about that…because nothing _should_ go wrong,” Makoto laughed. “Let’s just hope that’s only used in a worse-case scenario…”

“Now, then…shall we be off?”

As they assumed no one else was coming and knew their ride was due for departure soon, the six boarded the train.

The 3-hour ride filled beautiful evening scenery was dotted with many long stops. But as the day dug into the late ten o’clock hour, the group were met with the Iwate night air.

Kyoko first had them all stop at a hotel; she knew all trains would’ve stopped running by the time their tour was done. Luckily, even with the short notice of it all, a hotel was able to easily give them two, three-bed rooms for the night, one room for the boys and the other for the girls. Afterwards, the receptionist gave them directions to the area, along with a remark that he hadn’t seen anyone go near that area for the past couple months.

After twenty minutes or so of walking, they finally came upon the forest, Kyoko handing everyone flashlights. Surprised at just how powerful the lights were, they headed in.

Near where they came in, they stumbled upon a steep drop. The sound of the rushing water below boomed in their ears. And right next to the cliff…a memorial to a god.

“What does that kanji say?” Ibuki scratched their head.

They all glanced at the memorial and wondered if Ibuki was joking.

“It says ‘Water God,” Ibuki,” Hajime answered. “That’s…pretty simple kanji, you know?”

“Ibuki obviously knew that!” The girl playfully punched Hinata’s arm. “It was a joke!”

They couldn’t tell if that was a lie or not, so they moved on.

“You think we’re gonna find ghosts in here?” Ibuki suddenly asked a couple minutes into the path.

“Who said anything about ghosts?” Shuichi raised a brow.

“Makato _was_ the one who brought the charm,” Hajime said.

“Hey, I told you that was Komaru’s idea!”

“Well, think about it,” Ibuki turned her head towards the male detective. “An abandoned power plant in the middle of the night close to Halloween? There has to be a ghost, y’know?”

“You’re probably just thinking too much into it, Ibuki…” Kaede said.

“Don’t you agree, Hajime?” Mioda turned her light to him.

“U-um…well, I don’t really believe in ghosts, so I don’t think we’re gonna see anything. Besides, it’s not even ghost season anymore…”

“I think it’d be cool if ghosts did exist, though,” Akamatsu jumped in to the convo, simultaneously giving her stance on ghosts’ existence. Saihara nodded in agreement.

“I dunno, Kaede…but Komaru and I have experienced some really weird things over the past few years. Maybe ghosts could be real?”

The group knew it was pointless to ask Kyoko, but they all turned to her anyways. Their silent stares on Kyoko asked their question.

“Of course, I don’t believe in ghosts. I’m sure those experiences, Makoto, could be naturally explained. I think it seems ridiculous to say anything else.”

“Yeah, probably,” Makoto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

“I agree, Kyoko,” Shuichi chimed in. “Besides, there’s obviously not a lot of evidence that ghosts exist, anyways. And, usually, people’s stories could be disproven or were just generally trustworthy.” He shrugged, which signaled his conclusion. “I’m just not a folklore or supernatural type of guy, I guess?”

“I agree, Saihara,” Kyoko nodded.

“Well, of course, you two don’t believe in ghosts,” Kaede jested. “It’s literally your jobs to be skeptical.”

“That’s also true,” Kirigiri mused.

“Well, why don’t you believe in ghosts, Kaede?” Shuichi asked.

“Well, I’m dating you, aren’t I?” She playfully elbowed him and followed it up with a giggle. “Some of that skepticism must’ve rubbed off on me!”

_“If that was the case, though, why hasn’t Kyoko’s skepticism affected Makoto? They’re dating, too.”_

“Besides,” Kyoko spoke up again, “It’s not as if there are any rumors or stories about this place being haunted.”

“That’s lame!” Ibuki lamented. (Although, the group internally remarked, why didn’t the musician do research on the very place she suggested?) “There has to be _something_ that people said about this place.”

“According to my research…there doesn’t seem to be. It’s just simply a hydro power plant from 1940 that closed in 1964 after a newer dam was built.”

Kyoko scanned her flashlight all around to check her surroundings, her history lesson punctuated with temporary silence.

“There were no significant incidents that were reported, other than the deaths of five employees. The last employee was a woman who died one year before it shut down.”

“How did she die?” Makoto inquired.

“A long and bad fall.”

Makoto looked down, disturbed.

“Woah!” Hajime suddenly exclaimed, which made the other five stop in their tracks. “Speaking of long falls…”

The flashlights beamed to where Hajime was pointing his. Yet, before they did, they knew what was there. The sound of rushing water clearly communicated another river was nearby. Which implied another cliff.

What they didn’t expect, however, was a bridge being across the gap to the other cliff. However, they wondered if it was right to call it that. There were no planks or any type of flat surface spanning from any part of the structure. But edged beams – each spread apart by about a meter – bridged the gap.

They all got close to the edge to look down below. The river’s sharp, large rocks smiled back at them from twenty feet below.

“We’re definitely not taking that,” Kaede expressed the group’s sentiment.

Luckily, the cliff was at a scalable angle and led directly to the river. Though, everyone thought, walking through ice cold water wasn’t desirable, neither was an incident that could force Kyoko to use her device early.

As he and the others walked through the water – the chill to shoot up through their feet and eventually embrace their entire bodies – Shuichi truly appreciated the night’s cold. While it wasn’t freezing, it was still a little chilly. Luckily, everyone seemed prepared for the October evening. Legs, arms, or otherwise, there was almost no visible skin amongst the group, as coats, jackets, pants, gloves, and the like did their best to defend them all from the cool.

Though, as the frigid river got deeper and came more up their legs, it became obvious that the defense could’ve been better.

Eventually, they found themselves at the other side. The remainder of the journey was choked with an irritated quiet. Soaked shoes and pants weren’t exactly a source of excitement, after all. But, finally, the abandoned plant came to tower over them. It made them all stop and stare in a silenced awe.

* * *

Stepping inside the plant, everyone becomes more grateful for Kyoko’s superhumanly bright flashlights. Sure, they were helpful in the forest, but they’re even more of a blessing to ward off the dark, desperate to consume the facility.

Natural light still desired a place in the entrance area, however, as moonlight casts through the row of massive windows to the left. The glass had long shattered and become scattered across the concrete floor, as the outside foliage not only invades through the windows but conquer the ground and walls.

The flashlights bounce from wall to wall, Ibuki making her glee more known with every additional inch hit by a light.

“This is much cooler than I thought it was! We gotta explore this more.”

Ibuki is prepared to take a step but then finds an arm shoot out in front of her. She looks over to Kyoko, her expression more serious than usual.

Wordlessly, Kyoko pans her light at the floor, reminding them of something they likely shortly glanced at. There’re holes in the floor. And not holes the result of fifty-six years of abandonment. But manmade, circular holes with the darkness completing consuming wherever they lead. There’re only a few of these holes in the area, but Kyoko knows that if she didn’t stop Ibuki from carelessly run off…the night may have ended tragically.

“Where do those lead to?” Kaede asks.

“I’m not sure,” Kirigiri responds. “But, from my research, I know it’s a fall you don’t want to experience. So, everyone…make sure you have your light on the ground before you step somewhere. I’m not sure if there are more holes like these throughout the facility.”

There’s a collective nod. The floor is soon bathed in light as footsteps start to echo across the abandoned structure. The six have no real desired destination and decide to just head straight down one of the numerous paths, each leading to its own corner of a distant era. As they walk through the area, Shuichi can’t help but notice something strange. A certain…smell.

Except for the occasional gasps of amazement and Kyoko’s warnings of watching their step, the group is silent as they walk on. For most of them, it’s because they are taking in the magnificence of the abandoned plant, wishing they would’ve come during the day to truly appreciate it.

For two of them, however, the slight eeriness of it all is starting to get to them.

“Hey…” Kaede speaks up, “Doesn’t it feel a bit…chilly in here?”

“Y-yeah!” Makoto quickly agrees, attempting to hide some of the fear in his voice “It does, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I mean…it is cold tonight,” Hajime shrugs as he puts his unoccupied hand in a pocket.

“That’s not what I mean! It feels like an…unnatural chill. Almost like…”

“There a ghost in the room, right?” Kirigiri asks. She looks over to her partner, now looking down in shame for even thinking that. “Don’t worry, Makoto. There’s no ghosts or anything like that here.”

“If you say so…”

Eventually, they make a left and come across another area. There’re no holes in any part of the floor but the middle of the room has a strange apparatus taking up most of the space. Neither can really guess what it is, but Kyoko deduces from some clues on it that its purpose was once electricity related. This is an abandoned hydro plant, after all.

Behind the device and in front of them, there’s another entryway. And to their right, a stairwell giving off a threatening vibe as it leads down to absolute darkness. They opt to take the former, much to Ibuki’s dismay.

“Wait,” Shuichi stops before they move on. Saihara scans his light along the ceiling. “Are those…wires?”

The ceiling is shot with five other lights. Sure enough, there are several thin black wires dashed across the top of the room. “You’re right,” Kyoko says, “And, from the looks of it, it doesn’t seem to have anything to do with the facility. They look too new, anyways.”

“How can you guess all of that?” Kaede asks.

“The wires aren’t even connected to anything inside the room and have a bit of an unusual pattern. Not to mention, what would a hydro plant need thin wires like that for? But, even if they would’ve served a purpose for the facility, you can see they have no signs of wear and tear, not even dust. It just seems to imply they were set up recently.”

“You’re right,” Hajime nods in agreement.

“But there’s something else I think Shuichi and I also noticed…right?”

He nods. “Did any of you notice this lingering smell when you came in? It sort of smelled like…perfume.”

“Now, that you mention it…”

“I just assumed it was one of you three,” Hinata motions towards the girls.

“But I didn’t wear any perfume before leaving…” Kaede answers.

“I didn’t either.”

“Ditto!” Ibuki shouts out.

“I could be wrong about the smell being perfume,” Shuichi looks down in thought. “After all, we’re still in a forest and this place is pretty old. A smell like that could be anything.”

“But there’s still the possibility,” Kirigiri interjects, “that the receptionist was wrong when he said nobody has come here for the last few months. Especially now that we know those wires are probably recent.”

“You don’t think,” Hajime says, feeling a bit of fear pool in his stomach, “there’s somebody in here now, do you?”

“I won’t say it’s entirely unlikely,” Kyoko shakes her head. “We just need to keep our guards up and not split up, okay?”

“Hey…” Makoto interrupts. “Where’s Ibuki?”

Kyoko looks to her right. Sure enough, the girl is gone. Kyoko looks behind her. Sure enough, she sees a bright light descending down the steps Ibuki wanted to go down earlier.

“Shit,” Kyoko curses under her breath as she races after the musician. Makoto instinctively follows Kyoko, as if the two are bound by an unseen tether. The lucky student yells “Wait” as two more lights descend into the stairwell.

Shuichi, Kaede, and Hajime are left there, in a bit of a trance. “I guess we’re waiting for them,” Kaede sighs as Hajime sits down on the ground. They shouldn’t have to wait too long, they all assume.

Yet, it doesn’t take long for this assumption to be disproven. As a couple minutes become a few and a few minutes etch close to ten, all three wonder if this night is going to see similar detours. _“I knew Ibuki can be a bit…wild, but still this…”_

“I guess…” Hajime speaks up, breaking the silence that had been persisting for some time. “it’s not a terrible idea to split up some.”

Shuichi raises a brow, thrown off by the suggestion. “Are you…sure about that?”

“Knowing Ibuki, it’s probably going to take them a little bit longer to get back. And it’s not really interesting waiting for them. So…you two could go explore a bit, then.”

“‘You two?’” Kaede picks up on. “What about you?”

“I’ll just stay around in this general area and wait for them,” he shrugs. “So, I can tell Kyoko where you two went.”

Shuichi had already arrived at his answer, but Kaede ponders on the proposition a little bit. She ponders until she comes upon the exact opposite answer Shuichi came to.

“I guess he has a point…”

“What?” Saihara looks at Akamatsu with surprise. “Are you sure about that? I know Ibuki already ruined the ‘don’t split up’ idea, but I don’t think we should make it worse. What if something happens?”

“Well…” Hajime rubs his chin, thinking. “You still have your walkie-talkies, right?”

All three check their pockets. Still there.

“So, if something happens, you can alert us on those, right?”

But Shuichi’s will to object doesn’t go away. “But…”

“Come on, Shuichi,” Kaede starts to insist. “I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

“Kyoko may be a bit mad, but I’ll try to calm her down, okay?” Hajime’s grin tries to reassure Saihara.

Apprehension maintains its hold on Shuichi, the detective still unsure of the idea. But, eventually, the insistence of both his girlfriend and Hajime breaks him down.

“Which direction?”

Kaede’s face immediately brightens as she points in the direction they all initially planned to take. The couple head straight as Hajime pans his light around.

* * *

Eventually, the couple see that the straight path eventually ends, with corridors to their left and right. The right corridor leads somewhere brighter, however, soft moonlight calling out to them like heaven’s light. After all, from a faraway glance, they can see windows similar to the ones when first coming in. They decide to go down said corridor. Shuichi doesn’t fail to notice, however, the same type of wires from earlier hanging above them before they enter the corridor.

Said corridor leads to a large room with the same type of holes they saw in the first area. Akamatsu and Saihara keep their eyes trained to the ground with every step, making sure a wrong step won’t subject them to one of the pits’ never-ending abyss.

“Woah,” Kaede shouts after a while, pointing toward the ceiling. “Look at that!”

Shuichi looks up and sees the second reason why the room is more illuminated. Looming over their heads is an enormous glass, domed skylight, moonlight pouring in. Like all of the other windows, the glass is shattered, but it doesn’t stop it all from being a sight to behold.

“Wow…this is really fancy for a power plant, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kaede concurs. “Actually…you can say the same for almost this entire place. I didn’t expect a power plant from the 40s to look so…pretty.”

Shuichi nods, continuing to glance up at the spectacle. The pianist takes a moment to stare at Shuichi, instead…thinking. After a while, Shuichi finally notices her staring.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about…well, you seemed unsure or not very excited to come to this place. It seemed like you only wanted to come because I was.”

Shuichi doesn’t even attempt a rebuttal. “Yeah, you got me there…”

“But I bet you’re glad you still came, anyways, huh? You would’ve missed…all of this!”

Shuichi chuckles. “But…what else were you thinking? You were starting at me for a long time.”

“Oh, just how cute you looked, like always,” she says, missing no beats.

Shuichi’s cheeks immediately brighten to a red. “K-Kaede, that’s…”

“Oh, don’t be so embarrassed,” she lightly elbows his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go see what else is in here.”

As Kaede walks away, it’s clear that she forgot Kyoko’s earlier advice. Her light completely ignores the ground. Shuichi notices Kaede’s mistake and uses his light to illuminate the path.

“Wait…Kaede, watch-”

Too late. Kaede’s foot starts to descend into one of the smaller. And before Kaede could fully process it, she finds the rest of her descending down, too.

Shuichi quickly abandons his light and dives after her. Fortunately, he grabs her just in time. Unfortunately, she’s almost down the hole, the darkness now appearing to be the entrance of hell to them. Shuichi tries to pull her up, his desperate grunts reverberating off the concrete walls.

Unfortunately, his efforts are in vain, as Kaede slips out of his grip and descends into the black void, her screams echoing into wherever the hole leads.

“Kaede!”

There’s a thump. Saihara’s stomach immediately fills with dread, his body beginning to shake.

_“No…no, no...no! She can’t be…”_

“Kaede!” he calls out to the darkness again. Silence. He calls out again…no response. His body begins to shake even more as his mind rushes to the worse. Either the fall knocked her out or…

“Ow! Man, that was a fall…”

“K-Kaede! Are you alright?” Shuichi rushes to get his flashlight again and shines it down the hole. Intuitively, Kaede shields her eyes from the brightness, looking back up at the detective. Shuichi swears he will never again see a more relieving sight.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright. Surprisingly, it doesn’t seem like these falls are that long. I don’t think I…broke anything either. I feel alright, at least.”

Shuichi wipes his brow, the boy given some ease of mind. “Alright, do you see a way to get out from down there?”

Luckily for Kaede, the holes (in this area, at least) don’t just lead to tight enclosed spaces. But, rather, there is something akin to a basement down each one. She scans her light across the space, the moonlight coming through the other holes weak in the battle against the darkness. She sees nothing but more shrubbery, concrete, and decades-old, abandoned equipment.

That, and a moonlight lit staircase in the distance.

“Yeah, there’s a stairwell up ahead.”

“How far is ‘up ahead?’”

“Very far…”

“Okay…” Shuichi nods. “Alright, watch out. I’m going to…”

Kaede panics a bit at hearing this. “Wait, you’re not about to jump down here, are you?”

Shuichi’s silence communicates all that she needs to know.

“I know I said it’s a short jump, but I don’t think it’ll be smart to jump either. Maybe I was just lucky.”

Shuichi finds himself unable to combat the logic. In fact, he mentally kicks himself for even preparing to go with his original idea. He thinks for a moment. “Do you remember how we got here, Kaede?”

“Of course, I do!”

“So…if those stairs led to somewhere unfamiliar, would you still know how to get back here?”

“Are you trying to imply I’m bad with directions, Shuichi?” Akamatsu places her hands on her hips and a pout on her face.

“N-no!” Shuichi immediately defends himself. “I’m just…”

The young woman finds herself laughing, unable to help herself. “I’m just joking, Shuichi! I know you’re not. I know what you’re saying, too.”

Saihara just shakes his head before he goes back into thought. “Actually…I think I saw some stairs while the two of us were walking over here. So, those stairs you see may actually be those. But, still, they may not be. Just… be careful, okay?”

“Alright, I will,” she promises.

“But shout if you see anything or if you get into trouble, alright? And I’ll jump down there.”

“I should be good,” she smiles at him before sweeping her light along the area. “I don’t think there’s anything down here in the first place. Also, again, I don’t think jumping is a good idea. You can just run to those stairs if you think something happened.”

“But…what if I’m wrong about those stairs being the ones I saw earlier?”

“Hm…” Kaede ponders on it for a little bit, before she looks back at him. “I trust you!”

Shuichi is taken aback for a second at such level of trust. “I see…” Shuichi says, still feeling a bit unsure about something.

“Welp…see you in a few minutes, I guess.”

She begins her journey while Shuichi waits at the same hole, listening closely.

The walk isn’t bad, at first. Other than the occasional sound of dripping water, there’s no sudden sounds echoing through the basement area that grab her attention and instill in her fear. She also makes sure to watch where her step, especially after what transpired. But the ground offers nothing interesting either.

It’s when she gets closer to the stairwell, however, when she begins to hug one arm around herself for warmth. It’s a cold night, she acknowledges once more, but this chill…

“It almost feels like that chill from earlier…”

That “ghost-like” chill that she felt in the entrance area. Again, she isn’t really one to believe in spirits and whatnot, but she feels it strange that it’s the second time she feels this chill.

Nevertheless, she keeps pressing on, that initial distance from the stairwell seeming shorter to her by the second.

And that’s when she feels it. Something touches her shoulder.

She immediately whips around, her entire body tensed up. Nothing there. Her flashlight spares no section of the entire area. Absolutely nothing. She feels the spot where she was touched. It’s not wet, so she knows it wasn’t a waterdrop that feel on her.

Then what was that, she wonders.

Kaede shakes her head. She resolves that it must’ve been her imagination. She marches on.

…until she feels something touch her butt.

Once again, she quickly turns around only to find nothing. And looking all around reveals the same. She readies herself to call out “Hello?” into the darkness only to be stopped by a voice.

“…just relax…”

The voice, naturally, takes her by surprise. Missing from the surprise, however, is the fear. The fear that should be present at hearing a completely unfamiliar voice in the darkness of an abandoned property.

“Just relax,” the voice repeats.

Instead of panicking, Kaede finds herself obeying the voice’s command. Slowly, but surely, she feels her nerves calm as the voice repeats same command.

She becomes so relaxed, that she doesn’t even react to the feeling of being touched this time. The source of the mysterious touches become bolder, as Kaede starts to feel a hand stroke one of her cheeks and another stroke her hair.

The mysterious voice repeats its demand, Kaede’s body conforming more and more. Eventually, the pianist can’t take it anymore and finds herself drifting off, her body hitting the floor.

The resulting thump echoes throughout the basement area, Shuichi hearing it loud and clear.

“Kaede?” he yells into the hole. “Kaede, are you alright?”

No answer. Shuichi calls out again, only to be met with the same silence. Concern courses through him again as he resolves to head for the stairs he saw earlier. He prays that his theory is right.

* * *

When Kaede wakes up, she immediately feels two things.

Firstly, she feels…unfamiliar in her own body. She knows that it’s her and looks down and sees that being exactly the case. But, all the same, she feels like… not her. Like she just inhabited another body.

And, secondly, she feels…well, she wants to describe it lewdly at first, but she chooses to describe it as tense. Like she needs a good stretch or a long, cold shower (despite how cold the night is).

Kaede pays no mind to both feelings and ignores her suddenly going out like a light just a few moments ago. If she takes too long, she tells herself, she knows Shuichi will start to worry, if he hasn’t already.

Akamatsu takes a step and immediately finds herself stumbling. The next couple steps are more of the same. If anyone were to be watching, they’ll think Kaede hadn’t walked in several decades.

Eventually, she gets and maintains a pace and continues to her destination, trying harder to ignore those two feelings suddenly overcoming her. Especially the latter one.

Yet, as she walks on, her attempts of ignoring this feeling prove more of a challenge. To the point where her breath becomes more weighed. To the point where her clothes – meant to protect against the season’s cold – now make the room feel like an arid desert.

To the point where she stops and sits down, the “tense” feeling overcoming her more.

No, she says to herself. “Tense” is not as applicable now. It feels like…like…

“It feels like I haven’t… _came_ in several years.”

That’s exactly right, Kaede thinks to herself. She had wished to describe it like that originally, but thought it was just her mind being unnecessarily perverse. But this aching she feels between her legs. This want for release. This burning…desire.

She now knows no other way to describe it.

As her thoughts becoming more and more lewd, she can’t help but wonder what brought on this feeling. It’s not as if she’s been deprived of meeting her…needs for any great length of time. Just the opposite, with such needs being recently satisfied with just her fingers or during the times she and Shuichi had gone at it (although, the latter being a long while since it happened).

So, why? What’s this fire in her skin? This fire begging to be extinguished? She simply can’t understand.

Kaede gets up and tries to ignore it again, continuing her walk. No matter how…turned on she is, she decides to take care of it later.

“Or I can take care of it now,” she whispers to herself. She stops again out of surprise of what she just suggested.

While not as overpowering as the second, the feeling of this “not being herself” intensifies after that thought. Specifically, the feeling that there’s another voice in her mind that’s corrupting her. Turning her to sin. And the more Kaede tries to resist it, the more the voice begins to dominate.

This is especially true for her suggesting to “take care of it” right now. Kaede tries to argue that doing something like that in a place like this is unbelievably degenerate. “No, I just need to wait…”

But could she, her mind argues, wait that long? Continue this whole power plant tour horny and depraved in front of her friends and boyfriend? With the most impure thoughts known to man swiveling around in her head?

Not to mention, the voice continues, doing it in a place like this can make it much more exciting.

“Kaede, what’re you thinking?” the pianist asks herself. “I mean…what about Shuichi? He’d get worried if I stayed down here too long.”

But most likely, her mind interjects again, he’s already begun worrying. After all, she did go unconscious for who knows how long back there. And if she fell like she thinks she fell, then Shuichi probably heard, called out for her, and is probably on his way. And, if his theory about where those stairs lead to is right, it may take him a while to even get to the stairwell, even running.

And, besides, she doesn’t have to be long – her mind makes the case. Just something quick…to release this longing that blazes within her out of all control.

Kaede doesn’t even try to argue again. She sides with her mind. Just anything to cease this feeling, she concludes.

She waits a second. She waits another second. And another. She hears nothing.

She examines her surroundings, making sure she misses no inch with her light. She sits down. The only soul present is her.

With a nervous swallow, she unfastens a few bottommost buttons on her coat. The cold wastes no time seizing this opportunity, Kaede slightly shivering due to the half-unbuttoned coat. When she takes off her gloves, her hands are not spared from the frigid fall air. But she pays no mind to any of it. She’ll be quick about this, after all.

Her hand snakes up underneath her shirt and into her bra, lightly stroking her right breast’s erect nipple. Even though the sensation of this isn’t much, Akamatsu starts to echo the room with small moans. The moans moderately increase in volume over time, however, especially when she starts to lightly pinch her nipple.

Meanwhile, her other hand tends to her pants. She makes quick work of the button and zipper, making it easier for her hand to slide into her pink panties.

“Oh wow…I’m already this wet, huh?”

Though, in truth, she isn’t that surprised. After all, given how turned on she is, it isn’t outlandish to assume she’s soaked to the point there’s a large wet spot in her underwear. Nonetheless, Kaede lightly strokes her pussy, the feeling beckoning slightly louder moans from her. Her two fingers are soon nearly covered in her juices as they move up and down her nether regions with ease. Her wetness offered little friction.

Kaede’s mind is a mess. This is good, she thinks to herself, but she wants…no, needs more.

With another light pinch of a nipple, the pianist slides the two massaging fingers inside of her. Though she’s mostly sure she’s alone, she does all she can to suppress the moan she wants to scream out. She’s only halfway successful, as the area echoes her loud moan.

As she pumps her fingers in and out of herself, her moans become more frequent, her breath more erratic. She briefly considers using her other hand to cover her mouth, so as to let the room sound less lewd. But she realizes that would involve her having to stop rubbing her breast, something that is nicely assisting in her build up.

Kaede’s senses become more debauched. Now feeling as if her pants and undergarments are restrictive, she pulls down both articles of clothing to her knees. If someone walks in right now, she truly has no way to explain away her act.

Good thing she’s close. And to think she’s close this early in her impromptu masturbation session.

Making sure nothing concerning is on the ground, she lays flat on her back and directs her hands back to their previously assigned places. The cold, her moans, the fact that her vagina is out bare for anyone to see, the fact that she can be caught at any second…she doesn’t care. Her senses were past the point of no return. At this moment, all that matters to her is the release.

She increases the speed of her fingering, each pump forcing out of her a curse and loud moan. She takes her other hand off her breast, sliding it down her stomach towards her crotch (the slowness and feel of it turning her on even more). It eventually meets her clit where the hand slightly rubs at it. The stimulations going through her body intensify as she feels her orgasm come ever closer.

“Almost there,” Kaede whispers.

Her moans get louder.

“Almost there…”

Her fingers pump faster.

“Almost…there…”

Her other hand massages her clit quicker.

“…a-almost…th-”

“Kaede?”

As soon as she hears Shuichi’s voice, her sense immediately comes back to her. She looks over to the distant stairwell. Sure enough, a person is standing there.

“Kaede, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright!” She shouts back, trying to set her voice back to normal.

“A-are you sure? Why is your light on the ground?” Finally, his flashlight becomes trained on her.

Akamatsu looks over to it, seemingly missing that detail. Shuichi gets closer as he waits for her answer. “O-oh, I just put it down for a second, that’s all!” She knows Shuichi can see her, but hope he’s far away enough to be unable to make out exactly what she’s doing.

“I see…” he says as he gets closer.

Quickly, Kaede gets up and pulls her pants back up. Eventually, the detective believes the walk taking too long and starts to jog towards Kaede. In a panic, Kaede buttons her pants and the undone buttons of her coat and grabs up her light and gloves.

Eventually, after a minute or two, the detective meets up with his partner. Worry laces his expression for a while, but after he looks her up and down, relief spreads across his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…I thought I heard you fell and I started to worry, so…”

“N-no, that’s okay!” Kaede laughs it off.

“Though…why were you sitting down?”

“U-um…” she stutters as she twists her legs. She thought she was the most turned on she’s ever been before, but now that she was denied her orgasm when she was _right_ there? Her mind’s thoughts are still clouded. “N-no reason! I just wanted to appreciate the…um…beauty of this place, that’s all!”

“With your light on the ground?” He cocks his head to the side, suspicious.

“Uh…yeah, why not?”

“And your gloves are off, too?”

“My hands were just getting a bit toasty, that’s all!” Kaede sticks them in her coat’s front pockets.

Shuichi’s on to her, she thinks. He looks her up and down once more. Her impure mind wishes to think he’s checking her out, but she knows it’s to make sure she’s unharmed. As he does, however, his eyes temporarily stop near her crotch. A light blush appears on his face as he continues his inspection. Kaede looks down to where he was glancing and realizes she forgot to zip her pants back up.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Shuichi finally asks again, the suspicion in his voice more apparent.

“Of course! Why…do I look like something’s wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” He cuts himself off, letting himself think during the silence. The couple stare at each other for some time before Saihara just shakes his head. “It’s nothing, I guess. Maybe we should meet up with everyone else again.”

“W-why?” she asks. “You don’t want to continue exploring by ourselves?”

“It’s just…you could’ve gotten hurt…or lost. We’re lucky I was right about the steps but we shouldn’t have taken that chance. This was all a bad idea.”

Kaede doesn’t add any other comment and just simply nods her head. She begins to walk, signaling Shuichi to start walking back towards the stairwell, too.

Akamatsu is unbelievably frustrated (more sexually than anything). Especially since she was so close. “Oh, well,” she whispers to herself. As hard it’ll be to continue the night in this way, she’ll resolve this horniness in the hotel room.

Then, all of a sudden, she remembers who she’s walking side by side with.

She looks to her right and sees Shuichi looking all around with his flashlight. God, Kaede smiles, how unbelievably cute he looks.

And, then, she slightly amends one of her earlier observations. The two are completely alone right now.

Perhaps, her lips curl into an impish grin, she can satisfy this desire with something much better than her fingers.

Once again, Kaede tries to argue against these tainted thoughts. She couldn’t, she tries to rebel against the booming voice in her head. Shuichi already seems pretty worried and persistent about not being split away from the main group, the man desperate to end this horror film cliché. There’s the strong possibility he won’t be receptive to or even get angry at her suggesting they hook up here and now.

But the voice soon stomps out that last bit of reason within her. She needs to cum now, Kaede resolves, and doing that with her boyfriend doesn’t seem like a bad way of doing it.

Besides, they haven’t done it in quite a while.

“Hey, Shuichi,” Kaede suddenly stops and points her flashlight past him. “What’s that over there?”

“Hm?” He directs his light to where she’s directing hers. He sees nothing. “What’s over there?”

“I think I see something,” she steps in that direction, preparing herself to run off. “Come on, let’s take a look.”

“U-um, Kaede, I don’t think that’s a good id-”

She quickly dashes off. Shuichi is hesitant for a second, but eventually shrugs. It’s not like he saw anything worrying that way. He’s not exactly sure if Kaede is trying to pull something, but figures he might as well engage. He runs after her, his feet a faster pace in an attempt to catch up to her.

Kaede wasn’t specific at where she saw this mysterious thing and, thus, Shuichi is left in constant wondering at where she’s going to stop until Akamatsu stops at a wall. Shuichi slows down as the pianist keeps her light focused on a section of the wall, which reveals nothing in particular. Silently, the detective walks past Kaede and gets closer to the wall, trying to see what may have caught her attention. And, unless a plain wall with foliage taking over is it, he sees nothing.

“Kaede, I don’t-”

Suddenly, Shuichi feels her walk up much closer to him, Kaede putting her right hand on the wall. He whips around only to see her bearing a naughty grin. It’s then when he realizes she put the two of them in a classic kobe-don scenario. Saihara becomes instantly worried.

“K-Kaede…what are you doing?”

“You know I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said you looked cute, right?”

“Y-yeah…” He nods his head. “I know you weren’t kidding. But, still, what are you…”

“Then why were you so embarrassed?”

“H-huh?”

Kaede taps a finger against her chin and feigns deep thought. “We’ve been dating for a long time, haven’t we? I thought you would get use to those comments, by now…”

Shuichi closes his eyes as his smiling blush returns. “I-I know, it’s just…still a bit embarrassing to hear, I guess.”

When Shuichi opens his eyes again, he sees Kaede leaning in for a kiss.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” he asks, taken by surprise.

“What? I can’t kiss by cute boyfriend?”

The tint of red in his cheeks intensify. Who would he be to argue against that? “N-no…”

She clashes her lips against his. Shuichi doesn’t take long to get over the suddenness of it and immediately returns the kiss. Like instinct, they wrap their arms around each other, maintaining the kissing embrace for what starts to seem like eternity. Shuichi admits, even after he found Kaede was unscathed, he was still feeling a bit tense for a little while. But, with his lips on Kaede’s, all the tension washes out of him. Truly, as with most times when he kisses Kaede, he feels a sense of peace.

And then he feels a hand go for his pants zipper.

He already knows whose hand it is but decides to look down, anyways. And, sure enough, her right hand is pulling his zipper down. Somehow, he didn’t feel her undoing the pants button as well.

“What’re you doing?”

“What’re you talking about?” She retorts, wearing a simultaneously innocent and mischievous smile across her face.

“Kaede, not here…”

“And why not?” The girl pulls the zipper entirely down, before she starts to pull on his underwear. “We’re all alone, aren’t we?”

“You know what I mean…”

“What do you mean, then?”

Shuichi frowns. _“I always knew she’s like to take the lead with these types of things, but I didn’t think she’d become this bold…”_

“We need meet back with everyone el-” His sentence ends with a gasp. He feels Kaede’s hand wrap around his hardening cock. The coldness of her hand is an unwelcome feeling around his member initially, as shivers ripple through his body. But, eventually, her hand warms, and a sense of anticipation ripples through him, Shuichi now almost fully erect.

“Everyone else? You don’t want to spend time with me?”

“Kaede, please…”

“Why not? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I mean…not here…”

“Why not here? Like I said, we’re all alone.”

“Kaede,” Shuichi tries to put some authoritativeness in his voice, failing completely. “Come on, we need to stop this. Someone may see us…”

“Oh, I get it,” she raises a brow. “You’re just worried about being caught, right?”

“No, that’s not the only-”

“Well, just pretend we’re all alone.” Kaede shrugs her shoulders, as if that solution is obvious. “Not just down here, but period. Pretend that…we were the only ones who came to this power plant and we just…got a passionate down here.”

Shuichi shakes his head. Though his will is melting away under hers, reason tries to reclaim its dominance. “Kaede, I don’t think…”

“Or you don’t have to pretend. It’s not like any of them are going to try jumping down one of these holes, right? Or if they come down those steps, we’ll just quickly cover up.”

_“She does have a… Wait, no, she doesn’t have a point. Being caught is not the only reason. Wait, no, that’s not even a reason at all!”_

“Look,” Kaede smiles at detective, the latter clearly engaged in an inner battle. “ _You_ can object all you want. But there’s someone else who seems very eager.”

He doesn’t even have to look at this “someone else” she’s referring to. His dick is undeniably erect right now, desperate to burst out of the constraining underwear.

“Th-that’s because of you…”

“Sorry about that,” she sticks her tongue out. “But, if that’s all my fault…”

The girl slowly descends, getting on her knees. Shuichi knows it’s dangerous to look down, but dares to anyways. And, just as he expects, his clothed erection in front of her cute and amorous face turns him on even more. Ultimately, like the girl now kneeling in front of him, his reason loses the war with lust, the victor now overpowering Shuichi’s mind.

“…then maybe you’d like me to _take care_ of it?”

Her emphasis on “take care” surely isn’t helping, he thinks. Kaede waits for his response, looking up at him expectedly.

He waits a second. He waits another second. And another. He hears nothing.

He examines his surroundings without a light to the best of his abilities. The only souls present are them.

Saihara looks back down at her. Even in the darkness, he can see her smirk. Kaede realizes what that quick glance around meant. Hesitatingly, Shuichi nods.

Without missing a beat, she pulls on the waistband of his boxer, his cock springing out into the open. As is becoming increasingly obvious to both of them, the cold is irrelevant to them. Thus, Shuichi doesn’t react to the breeze that passes over his lower regions.

Kaede gives a light lick to the tip of his cock, Shuichi barely managing to suppress his moan as a result. Kaede smiles at this reaction and continues her onslaught, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, slathering it in her saliva.

Before long, Shuichi’s breath becomes heavy, it mixed with small moans that Kaede internally remarks as cute. With a light kiss to the tip of his dick, she decides to take it to the next step, wrapping her lips around the head.

Pleasurable sensations course through his body as Kaede makes her way down his length. Then, her head stops and pulls back. Then goes forward. Then back again. Her head bobs up and down his member, her tongue swirling around it and the tip. Shuichi’s attempt to hold back his moans become more of a challenge, some slipping out and echoing through the area.

Kaede pulls off his cock, allowing her a moment of breath. They stare at each other for some time, their lewd-sounding breaths entering the air. After she gets a handle on her breathing, Akamatsu sticks out her tongue and swirls it around the head of his cock. As she does, an idea hits her. She takes a hand and grips the shaft and slowly strokes it. If she could grin at seeing his reaction to it, she would, but she decides to show her glee by speeding up her hand and tongue.

“Kaede, that feels so…” He lets out a satisfied grunt. The simultaneous sensations almost snap Saihara back to his senses. “We sh-should…probably…”

“Probably what?” She stops licking his tip. “Stop?” The young woman doesn’t even wait for his answer as her lips envelop his dick, her tongue launching another attack along his length. Shuichi flinches, slamming his fist on the wall behind him, as Kaede bobs her head.

She takes her mouth off his dick and goes back to stroking it. “You want to stop this?”

Saihara’s silence – the detective attempting to recover from that – serves as an answer for her. Her lips start at the tip again before she envelops more of him in her mouth. As her head moves back and forth, one of her hands ease downward to begin another task. Soon, her pants are again unbuttoned and unzipped as she eagerly shoots her hand down her panties, wasting no time sticking a finger inside her drenched cunt.

Kaede gets a bit bolder in her blowjob. She takes herself off his member for a second to get a good breath before initiating the next step. Her lips purse around the head before slowly going down his shaft. Shuichi, however, is soon taken by surprise when he sees her take him on to the base of his dick. The surprise soon shifts back to pleasure as Kaede’s tongue spares no inch of his member, making sure to especially focus on the head.

After some time, she slowly shifts her head backs until her mouth pops off his cock. Her breath is even heavier and more irregular now, but this time due to a lack of breath. Nonetheless, Akamatsu pumps her hand along his dick while her other hand pumps a finger in her.

“Man, I’ve…I’ve…” She gives herself a couple more seconds to catch her breath and let out a few moans. “…never done that before. Not a bad…first time, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Shuichi nods. “But you don’t have to do anything that…that…” A moan tries to escape him, but he manages to hold it back and let it out as a sigh. “…that’ll make you comfortable, a-alright?”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “Let’s not focus there, for now. Besides…” Her mischievous smirk returns with fervor.

Her stroking hand shoots up to his tip and massages it, Shuichi letting out his loudest moan yet. It takes him by surprise, though, as his anxious eyes look around to make sure they were the only two souls in the room.

“It feels better when I do this, right?”

The hand focuses back on the shaft, Kaede assigning her tongue to the area. She knows that, after all of this, he’s close. And, sure enough, after her lips go down his cock…

“K-Kaede, I-I’m…” Shuichi strains to get the words out, nearing his breaking point.

She doesn’t let him finish the sentence as she speeds up her blowjob and her fingering hand, the girl now having two fingers in her.

“Kaede, I’m-”

She takes herself off his cock, not stroking him anymore. It doesn’t take Shuichi long to put together what she’s doing.

“I think your cum would be wasted in my mouth, don’t you agree?” Akamatsu stands up, keeping her gaze firmly focused on her boyfriend. “Wouldn’t you like to cum to…something better?”

She pulls her undergarments all the way down, steps out of them, and kicks them aside. Though Shuichi quickly gets the message, Kaede grabs ahold of his pants and pulls them down to his knees. She stands back up and their eyes meet again, Akamatsu instigating another kiss. Their tongues engage in a fervent dance as the couple slowly descend to the ground.

Shuichi stretches out his legs as Kaede levels her face with dick. She grabs ahold of it and moves her hand up and down, jerking him off to make sure he’s nice and hard.

Finally, she stands up a little and grabs onto his shoulders, hovering herself over his dick. The two meet eyes again as she lowers herself ever so slightly. With her pussy wet from her arousal and his cock wet from her saliva, Kaede has no trouble taking in Shuichi. The two save their moans and, instead, make their pleasure known through their heavy breaths.

In no time, Akamatsu takes all of Shuichi in. There’s a certain silence between them as they look at each other. But, eventually, Kaede can’t take it anymore. With her being overcome with this sudden horniness, to her being denied orgasm, to her building herself up to this point…she needs to cum, she tells herself. And she can tell from the look in his eyes that he’s feeling the same.

She moves her hip and lowers them back down. Then, again, but faster. And faster the next time. Soon enough, she builds up to a fairly fast riding speed, the pianist happily bouncing up and down his cock.

To the detective’s concern, though, she seems very inattentive to the volume of her moans. The pleasured cries sound through the large room, seemingly getting louder with every bounce from her.

“K-Kaede…we should proba…probably keep it down,” Shuichi manages to say.

“I don’t care if they hear me!” She brazenly admits. “Just start moving those hips, please…”

Shuichi is taken aback by her boldness as Kaede unbuttons her coat all the way. Parting it open, she pulls down the front of her shirt and bra, Shuichi seeing her breasts spill out in the darkness.

“P-please!” Kaede urges her earlier demand.

Hesitatingly, Shuichi complies, as he starts thrusting his hips. His starting speed is vastly slower than Kaede’s, making the couple’s unsynchronized rhythm awkward, at first. Eventually, Saihara summons the will to speed up until the two are at a consistent pace.

Though concerned about how loud she’s expressing her ecstasy, Shuichi can’t help but be a carefree with his moans, as well. A smile goes across Kaede’s face. Yet knowing he’s still holding back in some way, she’s glad to see him let loose even a little bit. She rides him even faster.

Saihara grabs on to Akamatsu’s waist, the latter deciding to lean in for another kiss. The romance of the kiss becomes overshadowed by the lust of the whole situation. The two pull apart for a breath, a string of saliva bridging between them, before Kaede leans back in.

The pianist suddenly stops, lifting herself off his dick. Shuichi is confused for a second before she turns around and descends onto him again. She builds up her riding speed as she gives the detective a look at her ass. While mostly obscured by the darkness, he can see just enough to make the sight one to behold.

He grasps her waist again and resumes his thrusting, taking not as long to sync with Kaede’s pace. Shuichi frantically pumps his whole length in and out of Kaede, the girl’s mind beginning to go blank as she closes her eyes, taking it all in.

All of a sudden, she slows her pace, Shuichi taking a second to slow his. In truth, both of their orgasms are seconds away, it feels like, but Kaede wishes to build this up as much as she could. Torturingly, she slowly rides him up and down, the frequency of her moans also dropping. And, yet, they’re much louder.

Shuichi takes pleasure in the pace as he guides his hands down to her plump ass. He gives her cheeks a soft squeeze while Akamatsu slowly milks him with her pussy.

She pulls herself off him again and turns around to face. With a single downward motion, they’re connected again, both their privates itching for release. The detective’s hands find way to her midriff again as she continues her slow motions. Kaede arches back, knowing that her orgasm is going to rip through her soon.

She speeds up…and fast. So fast, it catches her partner off-guard, who takes longer to match his speed to that of hers. Kaede’s moans become more frequent and desperate as her ever so desired release inches closer. As her desire is closer to being met.

Kaede slows down to a halt, attempting to catch her breath, but finds that Shuichi is close, as well. He must be, she figures, considering he’s still thrusting, not paying much mind to her stopping. His member continues to drive into her pussy as Kaede finds the will to start riding again.

“Shuichi,” Kaede speaks up for the first time in a while. “I’m…I’m close. What…what about-” Akamatsu doesn’t manage to get her question out as it blurs out into nothing but small, loud moans and lewd breaths.

“I-I’m close, too…” Shuichi answers, still knowing what she was going to say.

His grunts increase in volume slightly as Kaede quickens her speed again, knowing she’s dangerously close to the edge. Nothing in the surrounding environment matters in her mind, she tells herself…she just needs this release.

And, finally, she’s granted it, as she’s sent over the edge. And, as she expected (and wanted), it tears through her, her moan echoing through the nearly vacant plant.

“Oh my gosh, Shuichi, I’m-”

The sentence fades out into a screamingly loud moan as her orgasm finally comes. Her cunt tightens around his shaft as she squirts all over it. She tries to ride Shuichi as she cums. But as her mind starts to go white, all she can do is arch her back and have her squirt splash all over him and his crotch. Kaede feels herself begin to black out but, before she does, she pulls herself off him and quickly massages her pussy, her juices splashing on Shuichi chest. She plops back down.

The sensation of it all sends Shuichi over the edge as well. “Kaede, I’m cumming,” he yells as release washes over him. The first spurt of cum doesn’t provide much, but the next few travel quite far. Their destination seems to be mostly on Kaede, however, as ropes of cum shoot onto her shirt, her naked breasts, and even one somehow hitting her face. Shuichi grabs hold of his dick and jerks it some and more spurts of cum go practically everywhere, many hitting either two of them.

Finally, his orgasm subsides, too. He lets out a breath.

The next mostly silent moments seem to go by quickly as Kaede’s back slowly bends back to a comfortable position. But, considering the quite literally mind-shattering orgasm that went through her, the pianist’s face doesn’t quite match the situation.

“W-what happened? I feel…weird…” Kaede asks, visibly confused.

She smells what happened before she looks down and sees it. She grabs one of the nearby lights and shines it over them. Shuichi’s relieved face, her naked breasts and lack of pants, the cum and squirt staining everywhere…

“What the-” Kaede drops the light and covers her chest. “Shuichi, what’s going on?”

He readily senses the confusion in her voice and all of his senses snap back to place, worry filling his stomach. “W-what do you mean?”

“Why’re my pants off, why am I… Did we just have sex?”

“W-what do you mean? Weren’t you just…just…”

Kaede cocks her head to her side. “J-just what?”

“Well, you know…” It takes him a second to get the words out. “ _Cumming?”_

“I…” Kaede shakes her head, feeling a bit of a headache. Other than by the confusion of this whole scenario, the headache is caused by this feeling of something leaving her. As if her soul had been exorcised from her.

“I just remember…suddenly falling asleep, and then I had this strange dream…”

“W-what dream?”

She thinks on it a second. “Y’know, actually…it was us…” She looks down and blushes. “Doing _that_. But it felt like I was experiencing it but…not experiencing it at the same time. So…that _actually_ happened _?”_

Kaede looks down at her partner, who still has concern plastered all over his face. She smiles and leans down to pinch his cheeks.

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t worry. I don’t think you did anything like that to me. I trust you.” Shuichi thinks the light a bit useless if there exists a smile like Kaede’s. “Plus, you don’t seem bold enough to try something like that…”

Shuichi ignores the snide comment and just breathes a sigh of relief. _“The last thing,”_ he tells himself, _“I want is to have Kaede think I hurt her in anyway.”_

“Still, it’s pretty strange my memory of all of…” She pans her light over his chest, seeing the results of their lovemaking. “… _that_ is fuzzy. Guess the orgasm was that good, huh?” she giggles.

Akamatsu collapses onto her back and lets out a sigh. “I would say ‘Let’s go again’ but I think we’re both pretty tired, huh? We probably should meet up with everyone else, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Shuichi looks around, a different type of concern on his face. “But, Kaede…”

“Yeah?”

“How’re we going to clean up?”

Her face deadpans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My Lord, it has been quite a while since my last story, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy this little thing! I wanted to get into the mood of the Halloween season with a "scary" or, at least, Halloween-appropriate smut story and this is the result. I cannot take all of the credit here, though. For credit of the initial idea must be given to CrystieV who suggested the idea to me in a Discord server we're in. Though their idea is vastly different to what my final product is, I must greatly thank them, nonetheless! I must also give thanks and tribute to Filthmonger, whose stories served as a great inspiration for me when writing this. 
> 
> I shall note this will be a multi-chapter fic, with two or three more chapters upcoming, hopefully within this month. My apologies if there are errors - in either grammar or logic - as I didn't want to delay this too long and rob time writing the other chapters. I shall go back and correct anymore I notice later. 
> 
> Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. I hope you're enjoying this so far and thank you for reading! The Naegiri pairing chapter is next!


	2. Makoto and Kyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is OOC Central.

“No human language can describe the disappointment I’m feeling right now.”

“Now, hold on, Kyoko!” Hajime tries to calm Kyoko’s anger. “It’s just…it looked like you three were going to take a long time to get back, and…”

“You figured it would be unfair if all three of you had to wait for us?” Kyoko starts to finish Hajime’s sentence for him, catching the boy off guard. “Thus, you let them explore by themselves while you waited here and expect me to take the news well. Was that your sound logic?”

“I…yes.”

Kirigiri impatiently taps her foot, doing her best not to make her irritation and worry more apparent. Especially her worry, since they already tried to reach the absent couple by walkie-talkie the moment Kyoko found out, only to be met nothing in response. 

“And you sent them alone with nothing to defend themselves…after we established that there’s even a slim possibility somebody could be in here with us?”

Regret hits Hajime like a wrecking ball, as his earlier reasoning starts to make less sense to him. Hajime looks up at the female detective’s frown, her face also expectant of an answer. “Y-yes,” he finally says. “B-but, since they have their walkie-talkies, I figured they could alert us if anything happened.”

“Even if that’s the case,” Kyoko retorts, “it’d still be too late. Something would’ve happened to them by the time any of us reached them. Not to mention, we just tried their walkie-talkies and we see how that turned out.”

Hajime racks his brain for a counterargument, but comes up with nothing. His head drops down, ashamed. “I’m sorry…”

“I gotta say, Hajime,” Ibuki chimes in, her voice bouncy as usual, “Ibuki thinks that was a really dumb idea!”

“Let’s not forget,” Kyoko glares at Mioda, the latter undeterred by it, “we wouldn’t be here if you didn’t suddenly run off.”

“True!” Ibuki doesn’t even try to deny the claim.

 _“At least, Ibuki seems to have recovered to her usual self.”_ Kirigiri lowers her head, thinking, as the others stare in silence. _“Just calm down, Kyoko,”_ she thinks to herself. _“Try not to get too upset. You won’t think clearly if you do.”_

Some of the steam boiling inside of her is let go via a sigh as she looks back up at Hajime. “They’re probably fine…but let’s not take too long. Where did they go?”

“Where we were originally going to go,” Hinata quickly answers, pointing at said corridor. They all glance down it and see the sheer length of it. “I think I saw them go all the way to the end and turn right.”

“You managed to see that all the way from here?” Makoto asks, not failing to note the distance.

“Just barely.”

“Then, let’s go,” Kyoko commands as she leads the way. “Let’s hope they didn’t get too far.”

The other three nod as they follow Kyoko, four lights now bathing the path. As they walk in a tense silence, Kirigiri retreats to her thoughts. She knows and trusts Shuichi well enough to know that he may be able to keep himself and Kaede out of trouble (though, she thinks, it’s strange he would agree to this dumb idea. _“Must’ve been the urging of Kaede and Hajime.”_ ) but this sense of worry can’t help but grip her. Now, she wishes, she was quicker in catching up with Mioda…

* * *

If there was one new thing she had to learn today, Kyoko thought, it was the fact that Ibuki is a fast runner. By the time Kyoko and Makoto made it down the steps, they saw little sign of the musician in the area. She was either fast or a good hider. But the latter wasn’t really exploration-focused, which Kyoko was sure was the reason Ibuki ran off. They all actively decided against her desire to go down those steps, after all.

It was a fairly large area. And the look of decades-old concrete and invading foliage wasn’t terribly different from other places inside the plant (then again, she hadn’t seen much before she was taken on this little detour). One thing that immediately stuck out to Makoto and Kyoko, though, was how this area seemed more dilapidated than what they had seen so far. The floor was much more jagged and broken as shattered glass littered it. The couple’s steps were careful while their lights bounced from one deserted piece of gear to another.

Their lights struck the center of the floor and revealed to them another staircase. Though two extremely powerful flashlights pierced it, not a single iota of what was down those stairs was revealed to them. The darkness won its desperate war on whatever was down there.

“Ibuki?” Makoto called out down the staircase.

“Yeah?”

Naegi and Kirigiri’s heads glanced at the area to the right of them, the direction of the voice. At least, they breathed a sigh of relief, Ibuki wasn’t daring enough to go down that pit of hell.

They walked through the entryway of the adjacent area, having to step around some fallen over wood and other rubbish. But, strangely, there was no sign of Mioda in there either. _“Did she leave that quick?”_

“Kyoko, look!” Makoto called out to her.

“Why?” The detective looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, but…look!”

His head and finger pointed up. Kyoko knew that, from the awe that was on his face, he was essentially saying to take in her surroundings.

And, surely, it was an amazing scene. Through three giant holes in the ceiling (each hole, Kyoko realized, was actually the holes they saw in the entrance) moonlight poured in and illuminated the corners of the room. Most notable about the area were two types of manufactured holes on the ground, a seemingly trademark design of the property. One was rectangular and placed right near where the entrance of the corridor they came from. And a few feet of it, a similar circular hole they had seen an abundance of in the entrance. A small rectangular path led to the circular part. This layout repeated three times across the span of the room.

The rest of the room was more of the same in terms of what they’ve seen, with the same old concrete, shrubbery, and broken junk all around. But the rest would’ve made any unfocused person take a second look.

Too bad Kyoko was sharply focused.

“I understand you want to look around, Makoto, and we will… But we need to catch up with Ibuki.”

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“It’s not like we’re in a rush, y’know?” Makoto grinned.

“In a way, we are. I don’t like us being split up like this. You know anything can happen…”

“I…” Naegi trailed off. He couldn’t accurately combat that, but tried nonetheless. “But still. I mean, look!”

His light went down the circular hole. He saw that, unlike the other ones, this one hadn’t led to a menacing darkness that was to consume any unfortunate to fall down it. But, rather, a fairly large space with a big drain in the dead center of it. Trash and other gunk clogged it, but it was still an interesting sight, he thought.

Despite his request for her to come look, he glanced back up and saw her silent stare. Her quiet communicated all that she wanted to.

Makoto sighed. “You’re right…”

There were two other corridors leading into the room and, to his left, a flight of stairs that headed upwards. Kyoko called out for Ibuki and they heard her voice come from above. _“Up the stairs, then.”_

Makoto walked past his partner and headed towards the steps. Kyoko took a step, readied to follow suit, but stopped. In truth, a certain feeling had grasped her ever since they walked in the plant, and it felt particularly stronger here.

“Before we go, Makoto…one thing.”

“Hm?” He turned to his girlfriend; curiousness was on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you feel like we’re being…watched?”

“Watched?” The lucky student immediately tensed. “Like cameras?”

She nodded.

“What’s making you think we’re being watched?”

Kyoko’s light danced across every inch of the room, the detective desperate to see if this feeling was substantiated. And, yet…there was nothing. She figured she could look a bit closer at the corners or at any of the trash scattered around and see if a small camera was expertly hidden there. But that would’ve taken more time. More time she hadn’t desired to take as their “escapee” was likely plunging deeper into the facility’s walls.

“Perhaps it’s just a feeling. Come on.”

As Makoto trailed her, she thought that it couldn’t be _just_ a feeling. Not one this nagging. In truth, when she had mentioned earlier that Shuichi “noticed something else,” she hoped that he would’ve felt and mentioned this strange feeling of being watched and not that perfume-like smell (something she noted but paid not much mind to). It was a nice catch, nonetheless.

Randomly, a memory popped into Kyoko’s head. When she went to see Miu about making the device she had in her pocket, the crude inventor remarked that the detective was “The second person who came to bother her for something that day.” When Kyoko was curious about the first, the inventor smirked and refused to answer.

Kyoko didn’t know why she recalled that moment, exactly. In a way, she suspected this feeling of being watched and that memory were connected. _“Did that ‘first person’ have Miu make them cameras…just for this reason? That would also mean that person would be one of our classmates. But…why?”_

Of course, she had no proof for anything of this. Thus, she resolved to put it from her mind. The only thing that mattered was to find Ibuki and regroup with everyone else. There was no use going down the road of schizophrenic-like thoughts.

Still, she told herself, she would keep this feeling in mind.

“Ibuki?” Makoto called out when he scaled the steps.

It wasn’t long until it was confirmed the girl wasn’t far away, given how close that “Yeah?” from her sounded. The couple knew that Mioda didn’t go up the other pair of steps ahead of them and that she must’ve wandered off in the surrounding space to the left, which offered not much of interest.

Kyoko’s and Makoto’s lights scanned the ground as they watched their steps. Occasionally, they scanned ahead to see if they could catch a glimpse of their target. They assumed that the third pair of footsteps they could clearly hear up ahead belonged to their fellow classmate and walked a bit faster to try and catch up.

“Ibuki…come on, we’ll explore all of this when we regroup. Who knows what can happen with just the three of us here?”

Though, Kyoko thought to herself, this group had more of an advantage over the other defenseless three. And she meant defenseless. After all, in the bag hugged up against her shoulder was all of the tools she brought…which included two airsoft guns meant to “protect” them. (Obeying to her family’s wishes, she didn’t bring an actual gun, despite her vast experience with them). It wouldn’t do much in severely injuring an unforeseen predator, but she knew it’d give them some time to escape some and – most importantly – activate the device she commissioned. And, currently, three people were without such protection.

She didn’t entirely blame herself, although. Given how sudden Ibuki ran off, the detective panicked. Kirigiri wondered if she was going to regret such a split-second reaction. Even more than she already was. Why everyone didn’t immediately follow her, she also didn’t know. _“But…it is what it is, now. We just have to catch up with Ibuki, that’s all.”_

Just as Kyoko lifted up her light from the ground, it caught a brief glimpse of Ibuki heading down another entryway. Kyoko and Makoto quickly followed suit.

It was an awfully narrow corridor, they both admitted. But, at least, they now had Ibuki in their sights, who wasn’t too far ahead. The calls from both Kyoko and Makoto did nothing to grab the attention of the girl, who was that focused on her destination-less exploration.

“Woah!” Ibuki suddenly stopped at what seemed to be the end of the corridor. “Watch out,” she warned as she peered out of it.

Luckily, neither Naegi or Kirigiri were walking too fast, thus it wasn’t a concern or challenge for them to slow down to a stop. Makoto got closer to Mioda.

“Ibuki,” Kyoko said, “We can come back here later. But, for now, we should…”

“Woah!” Makoto cried out, as he looked at whatever Ibuki was staring at.

Curious, Kyoko got up closer to them to see what had grasped their attention. And she felt herself gasp.

Though a slightly terrifying sight…she had to admit it was a certain type of gorgeous, as well.

At the end of the corridor was a drop. And it wasn’t a drop that one could escape with any inch of their life. Certain doom lied at the bottom of the vertically cylindrical chamber. And, yet, it was exactly this that made it all quite a sight. The swallowing void that waited for any unfortunate, carless soul was the very thing that captivated.

That, and the concrete column that was on the far-most wall of the enclosure, its length the same as the drop. A massive, perfectly circular hole was at the top of it. There was enough ledge before the hole that an average person – if they somehow managed to get over there – could either sit or stand on.

As if anyone wanted to do that, all three of them figured.

Neither of the three were able to guess the purpose of the column (or the room itself, for that matter), but the sight dazzled them enough for them not to focus on that lack of knowledge. The chamber offered nothing much else noteworthy, other than the windows that were along the right area of the wall, closer to the bottom, and the two ladders built into the wall that promised a safe descent into the darkness.

“Ibuki’s _gotta_ take a picture of this!” the musician declared. The girl immediately pulled out her phone and the snapshot sound of her camera app echoed through the room.

Kyoko decided to give them all some time to take in the sight, as she constantly moved her light all around her surroundings. When she felt they had enough time, she spoke up.

“I think we’re done here. We need to meet up with them again.”

“Oh, come on!” Ibuki whined as she shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket. “Can’t we stay a little longer?”

“There’s not much else to see. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well,” Makoto began, his light aimed down the vertical cavern. “I see some ladders on the side. Maybe we could climb down and…?”

“And wouldn’t you agree that maybe everyone else deserves a chance to see this?” she said with a grin. “That we can explore this…with _everyone?_ ”

Makoto had long since got her point, but her insistence on “everyone” had weakened the remainder of his will. He walked towards Kirigiri as he waved Ibuki over. “Come on, Ibuki. Kyoko’s right.”

“Aw, come on!” Ibuki had some protest left in her. “Isn’t it more exciting this way? Each person going their own way? Finding something no one else may see? Huh, huh?”

“And would it still be exciting,” Kyoko instantly retaliated, “if we had to explain to the police that one of our friends were attacked by something and didn’t have anything to defend themselves…just because we wanted to explore?”

Kyoko hadn’t expected that to work. She had expected Mioda to deflect that question and try to budge the detective on a position she was most dedicated to. Surprisingly, the opposite happened. Ibuki dropped her head. Makoto and Kyoko hadn’t the need to see her face to know it was painted with regret. Truly, they knew, they got the chance to see a side of Ibuki few rarely got to see.

“Fine,” she threw up her arms, defeated. “Let’s go.”

The instant Ibuki said that, Kyoko started to feel a bit guilty for having withered the girl’s resolve like such. And this regret – while not huge – nudged at her the entire walk back. But this was for the best, she knew. Apologies for behavior could always be given, but there was nothing that could reverse one of their friends getting hurt.

Sure, if there was a predator of sorts coming after them, it would most likely have been a 3-1 scenario. But she couldn’t rely on such scenarios, or on the hope that such scenarios would leave the majority victorious. They had group up again and stay that way.

 _“Still,_ ” Kyoko delved into her thoughts. _“Perhaps I shouldn’t be too much of a pain.”_ Truthfully, she thought she hadn’t. That she was applying the necessary amount of strictness for this type of situation. But she knew the possibility of being looked at as unnecessarily cold by Ibuki or her boyfriend.

She’d apologize later, she resolved. For now, they were all going to regroup and that’s what mattered. 

* * *

It’s a shame it wasn’t meant to be that simple, she thinks to herself. Despite deciding to amend her strict behavior, there just has to be something else to reignite her ire. Each silent step closer to their destination makes her more worried and frustrated.

“L-look,” Hajime struggles to speak up, as he gets closer to the detective. “I’m sorry again. I shouldn’t have sent them off like that. That was…really dumb of me.”

“It’s fine,” Kirigiri responds plainly. “We just need to find them, that’s all.”

Her irritation increases with every passing step, but Kyoko finds that irritation being directed inwards. If this night ends with a tragedy striking Shuichi and Kaede, Kyoko almost knows she’ll blame herself mostly. Not Ibuki for running off in the first place. Not Makoto for slowing them down to take in the sights. Not Hajime for causing another split in the group. But herself.

After all, she thinks, she should’ve been more attentive to making sure no one ran off. Thus, Ibuki wouldn’t have ran off. And Hajime, Shuichi, and Kaede wouldn’t have felt some sort of desire to separate. And if she had been a bit faster in catching up with Ibuki, she could’ve found out about this sooner.

And, as for her boyfriend, she finds it hard to blame Makoto most of the time. In truth, she can count on one hand where the full brunt of her anger or irritation was ever directed at him, including before their several-month relationship. Mostly due to the fact that he rarely does anything “deserving” of it. Kirigiri chalks it up to his generally sweet, optimistic nature.

 _“No…”_ she tells herself, _“I’m not going to blame anyone tonight… because nothing happened to them.”_ For a second, Kyoko considers reaching for her special device. But she puts it from her mind. If they’re fine, then such a call would be useless. They just need to keep straight and turn right.

“I hope they found something cool!” Ibuki speaks up. “Oh, we gotta show you this one place we found down there!”

“Hm?” Hajime raises a brow. “What was it?”

“It was this giant…” Makoto pauses his explanation, trying to find the appropriate term. “…I guess, vertical tunnel? There was a giant column in there, too.”

“I got pictures, if you want!” Ibuki offers.

“I think I’d rather see it for myself, actually,” Hajime chuckles, his interest peaked. “Maybe, after we meet up with Kaede and Shuichi, we’ll all go back, okay?”

More idle chit-chat of the like continues as they walk on. As their conversations carry on, Kyoko finds some of her worry and tension letting go of her. Doubtlessly, she’s still concerned for the safety of her two classmates and a twinge of regret still grasps her. (Not to mention, that feeling of being watched again nags at her still.) But, at least, their discussion distracts her mind from it.

Although, Kyoko doesn’t know what to think of everyone being seemingly unconcerned for their absent comrades’ safety. _“Or maybe they have a better way of hiding it…”_

“By the way,” Hajime changes the subject, “You guys didn’t see any bats down there, did you?”

“Bats?” Kirigiri looks over to Hinata. “I don’t believe we did.”

“I don’t think so, either.”

“Ibuki did hear some strange noises at one point,” the girl massages one of her temples. “But other than that, no.”

Though concerned that Ibuki just brings up hearing a strange noise _now,_ Kyoko asks a different question. “Why do you ask, Hajime?”

“Oh…nothing, really,” Hajime scratches the back of his head. “It’s just, while I was sitting down back there, I saw a bat suddenly fly by. I don’t know where it came from or where it went…”

“Seriously?” Ibuki cries out. “And you’re just telling us this now?”

Hinata shrugs. “I just thought it wasn’t the most important thing to tell you when you three came back.”

“Alright, everyone!” Ibuki shouts, a certain type of authoritativeness in her voice. “Keep your eyes out for bats. Because I _definitely_ need to take some pictures of that!”

“I dunno,” Makoto nervously smiles. “I don’t think that’s really something I want to come acr-”

Makoto is cut off by a scream. A female scream. An ear-shattering, female scream. And, in an instant, fear shoots through everyone’s veins. Everyone except one person…

“W-was that Kaede?” Makoto asks, his voice panicked.

“That had to be…”

“But if that was Kaede’s scream,” Makoto gulps, “then that must mean they’re in trouble, right?”

Amongst three of them, this is the consensus. Though the full picture is robbed from them, their minds quickly run through every one of their actions leading them to this point…and a chain of regret is connected to each thought.

If only he hadn’t encouraged them to run off, Hajime despairs.

If only he hadn’t slowed Kyoko down by trying to look around, Makoto curses himself.

If only she hadn’t worn her unlucky underwear today, Ibuki laments.

“Are you sure they went right?” Makoto asks Hajime, the former seeing the end of the corridor not too far away.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Then, hold on, Kaede!” Ibuki yells out into the darkness. “Hold on, Shuichi! Ibuki is coming for you!”

With an almost unnatural speed, Ibuki takes off down the corridor, overcome with an eagerness to save – what she believes to be – her comrades in peril. Makoto and Hajime are prepared to follow her lead, until…

“Wait!” Kyoko’s sharp, loud command stops them all. All three of their lights focus on her, and they notice a hint of red in her cheeks.

“What?” Makoto asks, panic still in his voice. “We have to go sa-”

“They’re not in danger,” the detective simply answers.

“What?” Hajime twists his face in confusion. “What do you mean? Didn’t you just hear Kaede scream?”

“I’m not denying that… But that wasn’t the type of scream you think it is.”

The other three are still visibly confused, but some of the concern starts to dissipate from them. Especially at seeing Kyoko’s calmness, which they know would be unusual of her if she had even an inkling active danger.

“Just…think about the scream,” she requests. “Didn’t the scream sound a little…relieved?”

Indeed, the other three were so concerned about merely hearing a scream, they hadn’t given much consideration to the scream itself. They replay it in their minds and, slowly, Kyoko’s point becomes clearer.

“Actually, I think it’s more accurate to say it was a…moan, rather than a scream.”

Now, it’s their turn to blush. “Moan?” Makoto questions. “Why would Kaede be...”

The lucky student cuts himself off, the entire realization now hitting him. Eventually, Hajime and Ibuki find themselves agreeing. In no way was that a simple scream…but rather an amorous moan.

And, if she did indeed run away with Shuichi, then…

“It’s possible,” Kyoko begins again. “They may have taken some time for themselves.”

“But…what if you’re-”

“I don’t think she’s wrong,” Hinata interrupts Makoto. “I’m hearing it again and…she’s likely right.”

There’s a minute of awkward silence as the realization continues to set in for all of them. This silence is soon broken by Ibuki’s laughter.

“Oh my gosh! Didn’t know love was in the air tonight! Or that they were _that_ bold…”

“Ibuki,” Hajime massages the back of his neck, “Maybe it’s best if we don’t…acknowledge it?”

“Look, I’m just saying!” The musician punches Hajime’s arm. “Ibuki’s not judging, either! Way to go, them!”

“Ibuki, please…”

“Still, what if you heard it wrong, Kyoko?” Makoto tries to insist. “They may actually be in trouble.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Kyoko says as she reaches for her walkie-talkie. She figures it’s been a generous number of minutes since they heard the scream. They must’ve had a little time to bask in the afterglow.

“Kaede…Shuichi… I’m trying to reach you again. Is everything alright?”

A minute or two passes. Suddenly, one of them finally answers.

 _“Oh, hey, Kyoko!”_ Shuichi greets, his voice obviously shaky. _“Y-yeah, we’re fine! Sorry, we didn’t answer. We didn’t hear you…”_

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Ibuki whispers. She’s met with Hajime lightly elbowing her arm.

“It’s fine. Is everything okay?”

 _“Y-yep!”_ Kaede cuts in. _“Everything’s fine, here! Sorry we…split up. We’re actually going to meet up with you guys again and-”_

“That won’t be necessary,” Kyoko assures, catching everyone off guard. Though a bit unsure of the suggestion she’s giving them, Kyoko feels this is for the best. “If you two want to…explore by yourselves, that’s fine.”

There’s a long silence on the other end. The type of silence that means they realize they’ve been found out. The silence that means they know they have no real way to lie out of this without making things more embarrassing. The type of silence broken by an abashed _“Are you sure?”_

“Yes. We should be fine. Just make sure to…listen carefully for your walkie-talkie, okay? And make sure you connect to us if anything happens.”

Silence, again; this time, not as long. _“Okay…”_ Shuichi answers. _“I’m sorry about…splitting up.”_

 _“…and for sneaking off with my girlfriend to have sex in an abandoned power plant,_ ” Kyoko mentally finishes the boy’s apology. She knows him well enough to know that’s what he truly wants to say. Something that, she suspects, everyone knows is the case.

“It’s fine…”

And, with that, the conversation ends.

Aside from the few chuckles from Ibuki, the uncomfortable quiet returns. Mentally, everyone tries to divert their thinking towards something else. And, yet, every mental path they take leads back to this sudden revelation.

“So…” Hajime tries breaks the tension. “Wanna go see what’s over there at the left?”

The group shake their head in agreement. Ibuki and Hajime walk off, the former still unable to hide her giddiness. Makoto begins to walk off but stops when he notices Kyoko not walking with him.

“I-Is…something wrong?”

“It’s…nothing,” she assures. “It’s just…I never…”

“Never what?”

“I suppose I never took Shuichi for that type of person.”

Makoto stays silent, knowing what the detective means. He focuses his light in her general direction and sees across her face an expression of surprise come across her face. It’s not terribly often, Makoto notes, when Kyoko breaks her poker face. So, this has truly caught her off guard.

But quickly as it came, she closes her eyes and shrugs the entire ordeal away.

“But I shouldn’t judge them. It’s their relationship, in the end.”

“Uh…yeah, right! If they want to do…” Makoto trails off, particular with his words, “…those things, we shouldn’t care, right?”

Kirigiri nods. “We shouldn’t worry about it. Let’s catch up, shall we?”

Makoto wordlessly follows her lead. As they get closer to their other two classmates, Kyoko is a bit disturbed onto how her plan of regrouping was quickly thrown off the rails by that booming moan. Her position on them being safer together is unchanged, yet she knows that meeting with them now will be an…awkward affair. And, doubtlessly, the rest of the tour will be plagued with a more uncomfortable mood. Perhaps the two could use a bit more alone time.

Besides, Kirigiri is quite trusting of Shuichi’s judgement. The fellow classmate has shown himself to be component a great deal of times before. While she doesn’t quite agree with his decision to indulge in such activities at a time and place like this (though, the female detective suspects, Saihara must’ve broken down at Kaede’s insistence once again), she knows he wouldn’t be dumb enough to engage if he even suspected a small chance of danger.

At least, so she hopes. “Hoping” is something she only did every two red moons. (Why “hope” when a detective like herself can just know or find out, she figures.) But, in order to delay an awkward conversation for everyone’s sake, all she does is hope. 

* * *

The left path offers something that catches everybody by surprise initially, both because of its unusualness and how stunning it is.

They stop in a massive space, as the concrete corners and walls are hit with four lights, a dilapidated ladder leaning against one wall. Kyoko offers, yet again, a warning for them to watch their step. After all, there were a lot of those odd holes and one can easily appear under their feet if they’re careless enough.

Yet, with the enormous hollow placed dead center in the room, she knows that the warning is a bit useless. It’s impossible for any of them to miss that.

Still, Kyoko keeps her eyes peeled for the walkable space surrounding the circular chasm and advises everyone to do the same. Kyoko suppresses her desire to tell Ibuki to stop taking pictures, but she ignores the musician as they all walk around the hole, making their way to the entrance on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, a chill breezes around them all… a chill cold enough to freeze Makoto in his tracks.

“Hey,” he calls out, feeling slightly anxious, “did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Hajime turns around. “That breeze?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, like I said earlier,” Hajime smiles, “it is cold.”

“I think you know full well what Makoto means, Hajime.”

“I do?” The boy raises a brow, until he recalls a similar conversation earlier. “Oh…you mean like a ghostly chill?”

“Look!” Makoto says, “I was willing to ignore it earlier…but isn’t it strange that I felt it twice?”

“I guess that is pretty strange,” Hinata rubs his chin.

“What if,” Ibuki gasps, “I was right? What if there _is_ a ghost in here?”

“Calm down, everyone,” Kyoko resists the urge to facepalm. “There’s no ghost or anything like that. And as for you feeling this ‘chill’ for a second time, Makoto…it could just be your imagination. Besides, it is a cold night, like Hajime says.”

“I’m not so sure…”

The rest pay his apprehension no further mind as they continue forward. Makoto lags behind, checking his surroundings, before he starts walking too.

_“Just relax…”_

In an instant, the lucky student stops in place, his body immediately tensing. His mind already knows that whispering voice was unusual…unfamiliar. But he decides to pose a question to his friends up ahead.

“Did you say something?”

They all turn back to the lagging Makoto. “What’s wrong?” Hajime, the farthest up ahead, asks.

“I’m just asking if you…heard something.”

Their shaking heads answer his question. “I hope this place isn’t starting to get to you too much, Makoto,” Kyoko remarks.

“N-no!” he tries to retort, as the earlier-felt breeze passes over him again. “W-well, maybe a little. I guess I’m just freaking myself out, huh?” Naegi tries to laugh it off.

The rest press onward as Makoto takes a look around once more. But before he can take another step, he hears the voice again.

_“Over here…”_

This time, it has a different command. Makoto turns behind him, panning his light around the area. The voice parrots itself and the boy knows that this voice’s source is coming from that direction. Despite there being a part of his brain that object to the idea, he takes a step towards the direction of the repeating whispers.

With every additional step he takes, the more he finds his anxiety unbind him. The voice seemingly gets louder. He knows he close. Makoto’s nerves relax even more as he…

“Makoto!” Kyoko calls out to him. “What are you-”

Startled, the boy quickly turns around. The speed, however, makes him lose balance. He soon realizes that – in his insistence of catching up with the mysterious voice – he hasn’t been keeping distance away from the hole. Naegi loses the stumbling battle as he falls at the hole’s edge. And with just a little roll, he disappears inside the blackness.

Thankfully, the fall isn’t long and the collision makes him go unconscious instantaneously. 

* * *

_“I can’t believe that orgasm knocked me out of her.”_

As consciousness comes over Naegi, this is the first thing that crops up in his head. Aside from not really knowing what that means, he’s confused as to why it’s the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up. Something so indecent. And, yet, despite the fact that Makoto knows it was his own mind that echoed the thought, it felt so alien. As if someone of an entirely different had spoken it.

Not that Makoto pays attention to this for long. After all, the raging headache garners most of his attention.

“Makoto? Makoto! Wake up!”

He hears Kirigiri call after him with a fear he rarely hears in her voice. As his eyes open, three of his classmates looks down at him. Despite the dominating darkness, the worry on their faces is bright. Yet, some of it goes away as the boy wakes up. Especially the concern on Kyoko’s face.

“Makoto…” she breathes a short, relieved sigh. “You’re awake. What’re you feeling?”

Naegi doesn’t answer her question. Disorientation still clouds his mind as he looks around. “H-how long have I been out?”

“Luckily, only for a minute or two,” Hajime chimes in. “Kyoko practically threw the bag off her shoulders and jumped in the minute you fell. Ibuki and I got the ladder, though.”

That sounds about right, Makoto concludes.

“Makoto…what are you feeling?” Kyoko repeats her inquiry.

“Just…” His dazed state starts to disappear some, as more of his mind pops back to place. “…just a headache, that’s all.”

“How bad?”

“Not…too bad, I guess,” he lifts his head.

“Wait!” the detective shouts. “Be careful not to make any sudden movements. You just suffered head trauma, after all.”

“H-head trauma?” the boy cries out, before he tries to flash a reassuring smile. “I don’t think it’s…that serious.” He lifts himself up a bit. “I just fell a little bit, that’s all.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko closes her eyes. “You fell about six feet and hit your head. There’s no way you didn’t suffer _some_ sort of trauma.”

“I’m fine. Honest!” He sits up straight, some of the headache going away. And, yet, he can’t help but note, the disorientation he’s feeling didn’t deplete.

Kyoko shakes her head, unconvinced. “Maybe this entire trip was a bad idea. We should go back to the hotel.”

To Makoto’s surprise, the disappointment – if any – fail to show across Hajime and Ibuki’s faces. But the boy doesn’t find himself content, like they seemingly are.

“N-no, that’s not necessary! I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“Makoto, you hit your head,” Kyoko squints her eyes. “You can’t just fall that far and feel absolutely fine.”

Makoto knows that beneath that stoic gaze, a wave of concern and regret is consuming Kyoko. Yet, he also knows that he couldn’t let the night be ruined because of him. Because of a foolish mistake.

“Kyoko,” Naegi puts some tone in his voice, still dedicated to not letting the night be cancelled. “I’m fine. Let’s just continue, alright? I mean…don’t you two agree?” He turns to Ibuki and Hajime.

“I mean…” Hajime trails off. “I don’t want to go back to the hotel, yet. But if you’re hurt, Makoto, then we may need to head back.”

“I’m alright! Really, I’ll be able to continue!”

Slowly, with a little bit of stumbling, Makoto gets up on his feet. He picks up his flashlight and shoots them all with one of his signature smiles. And, in actuality, the lucky student isn’t entirely untruthful. With the exception of feeling disoriented, he is feeling okay. The headache is not as bad and he doesn’t feel any trouble with standing or holding himself up. The other three pay mind to this, as well.

“Come on, let’s keep going, alright?”

He meets eyes with Kirigiri, whose eyes narrow in thought. Makoto can tell that she’s still going back and forth regarding their next move. Unfortunately, the lucky student can’t say much else to convince her. Whatever she says next will be the end of it, he knows.

The next silent moments pass by strenuously before Kyoko sighs.

“Tell any one of us if you start feeling _anything_ , alright?”

Makoto nods, understanding.

“Alright, then. Let’s continue.”

Ibuki is first up the ladder, scaling it in what seems like seconds. It doesn’t take long for everyone else to guess she’s over her concern and reservations. Hajime is up next, much slower this time as Kyoko turns to her boyfriend.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kyoko asks, genuine concern lacing her voice.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine!”

“I see… And what were you even doing in the first place?” Her tone turns stern. “Why were you walking away towards us? Why were you walking so close to the edge?”

The memory of those moments replays in Makoto’s head. “I…thought I heard something,” he answers. “And…I just wanted to see what it was… I didn’t even know I was close to the edge, though…”

“What did you hear?”

Makoto opens his mouth to speak, but finds no words coming out. He retreats into his memories and, though the words are on the tip of his tongue, he finds himself unable to say what. As if his mind is actively forbidding it. As if there’s… another force actively forbidding it.

“I don’t know,” he finally says.

Once Hajime is out the hole, Kyoko goes over to and makes her ascent up the decaying rungs, Makoto following close behind. He decides to wait as she makes her way up.

But, as he points his head and light upward, he soon finds out it may have been a bit foolish to let her go up first.

Luckily, the chill of the night told all of the girls that skirts weren’t a good idea. Yet, having Kyoko’s behind greet him when he looks up isn’t anything less of an inviting sight.

Kyoko continues her climb, seemingly unnoticing Makoto or his light looking up at her…or rather, at her rear. That, or she doesn’t seem to care. (An inner part of Makoto tells him that it’s the latter, as his girlfriend is quite a perceptive one.) A light blush paints Makoto’s cheeks as he continues to stare.

_“I forgot how nice Kyoko’s-”_

The boy cuts himself off before he finishes the thought. How could he think of such a thing, he asks himself. Why is he even staring in the first place? His head and light snap back down as Makoto internally admonishes himself for his behavior.

Eventually, Kyoko is at the top. She looks back down the hole. “Is everything alright, Makoto?”

Her light pierces his vision, Makoto’s shielding hand offering little assistance. Kyoko offers a silent apology as she takes the light off his face. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Makoto stutters, his attempt to put confidence in his voice half-successful. “I’m coming up!”

When he makes it to the top and the other three begin to walk out the room, Makoto begins to wonder what back there was about. He’s sure that – in other people’s minds – him “checking out” (as they would say) his girlfriend isn’t inappropriate. And it isn’t if he and Kyoko haven’t gone all the way before. They have…a couple times, at that. But, for Kyoko, Makoto finds such behavior disrespectful. He’s always been mindful of doing things that he feels would be embarrassing for Kyoko or demeaning, and such comments are no exception (even though his partner, he always finds, is a stunning sight).

It’s at this moment that Makoto starts to key into the feeling of disorientation still persisting over him. “Disorientation” is the best way he can describe it, if he is to use only a word. If he’s to use more, he he’ll describe it as if he almost feels unfamiliar in his body. Last time he checked, the body is his, so he couldn’t understand this feeling. He tries to chalk it up to the fall, but something tells him that it’s more.

Not only this, but his thoughts occasionally drift downwards. To his crotch…his penis, specifically. He isn’t aroused or the like, but the feeling of his flaccid cock feels foreign to him. As if for decades prior, he had used to the feeling of something else entirely being down there.

He’s confused as to why this feeling has overcome him. It’s almost uncomfortable, in a way. And, yet, it feels interesting…nay, exciting at the same time. Despite being familiar with the concept of having a penis for his whole life, he tells himself he can get used to this.

_“’Used to this?’ What am I even thinking?”_

And, as if all of this isn’t enough, the feeling as if there’s another voice or force in the back of his mind chokes him. Especially as he feels this “force’s” power become stronger.

 _“Maybe it’s just because I hit my head,_ ” he attempts to blame the fall again. _“Or just tiredness.”_ Yet, he feels that it’s more complicated than that. What exactly, he’s unable to guess. Nevertheless, he tries to chuck all of this from his mind.

Emphasis on try.

As they walk down the corridor that’s outside the previous room, Makoto feels his reason deteriorate with every step. If this is simply a tiredness issue, he thinks, then they all can’t get done with this tour fast enough. A diminishing part in him tells him that he should just lie that he’s not feeling well and have everyone go back to the hotel. (After all, admitting he feels like he has a voice inside his head and is having lewd thoughts about Kyoko would earn him some strange looks.) But to damper the remaining of the night because of this didn’t appeal to him. Not to mention, Kyoko is worrying about him enough.

But if he didn’t find it hard to keep a reign on his dirty mind.

A part of him tries to blame this “force.” As if it that has put him on the road of these sinful thoughts. But he quickly writes that off as an excuse. _“These are my thoughts and mine alone.”_ And, though having that much sense, the small part of him feeling guilty for these thoughts loses its power. The windows to the side of them provide enough illumination for him that – occasionally – he steals a peek at Kyoko’s backside.

As they walk, Kyoko looks back at him every now and then, no doubt to make sure the lucky student is doing okay. At one point, he believes she noticed him looking at her indecently, but this doesn’t make the guilty side of him gain influence.

As they walk down the lengthy hallway, Makoto can’t help but wonder why. Kyoko is undoubtedly a beautiful woman, but he always tries to treat her with the utmost respect, even in the bedroom. So, why? In this way, why does her smoldering eyes still scorch him so? Why do images of her naked figure blaze within him out of all control?

Naegi’s cheeks turn red as his pants become a bit tight.

This isn’t him, he tells himself again. It’s that mysterious voice in his head. It’s the one taking control. _“I can’t think of Kyoko like this anymore…maybe we shouldn’t continue this trip.”_

No, his thoughts shout. What’s the harm in continuing? Nay, the harm in having these thoughts at all? _“Kyoko is my girlfriend,_ ” his mind echoes. _“It’s not that unusual that I’d think this, right?”_

He shakes his head, trying to do away with the line of thinking. But it stays. And, with it, comes more lewd visions. His heart quickens as he feels his hands running through her hair. Stroking her bare skin…her breasts…her ass…her…

Makoto shakes his head. He debates slapping himself, in case that would work, but knows it’ll earn him an onslaught of questions. _“I need to stop this!”_ the tiny (and ever so fading) bit of sanity in him declares. _“I need to do…something that’ll make me stop thinking this.”_

And then it hits him. There is a way he can stop these thoughts.

By acting upon them. 

His rationality is long since fallen. The idea immediately appeals to him. It makes sense, after all…what better way to act upon on these desires than with the very source of them?

But Makoto reminds himself of his current location. An abandoned power plant…with four other people than him and Kyoko.

…and two of those people sneaked off and did the _exact_ same thing he’s thinking of. And why must they only be allowed a pass?

It’s at that moment when Makoto dedicates himself to the idea. Anything, he resolves. Anything to unleash this desire with his partner.

_“I just have to get me and her alone…”_

But how, he wonders. The aspect of arousing Hajime and Ibuki’s suspicions doesn’t concern him much. No, rather, the difficulty is getting Kyoko to agree in causing another split in the group. If he can just think of something that’s important sounding and direct them over to a random, yet far place, he’s golden. _“But what may convince her?”_

All of a sudden, a memory replays in his mind. Earlier, Kyoko had asked them in that one room if he felt like they were being watched by cameras. Maybe, and just maybe, if he can weave a lie and get the two of them back there…

“Makoto,” Kirigiri calls out of him, as if she’s been trying to get his attention for a while. “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, y-yeah, I’m alright!”

Makoto notices that, up ahead, Ibuki and Hajime stopped to look at something out the shattered window, the former snapping some more pictures. Now’s his chance.

“Hey, Kyoko,” he catches her attention, the detective turning around. “Earlier you said something about being watched…right? Like cameras?”

Kirigiri nods. “I did. To be honest, I had a similar feeling in the last room. Why do you ask?”

“Well…don’t be mad. But, when we leaving that room, I thought that I saw something like a camera.”

Kyoko doesn’t buy it, as is immediately clear on her face. “Really? Why didn’t you mention it back then?”

“I didn’t think it important, I guess?” Naegi shrugs. “Plus, I knew you were trying to catch up with Ibuki, so I didn’t want to distract you anymore.”

The explanation still doesn’t sway the detective, yet there’s a curious look on her face. “Nonetheless, this may be something worth looking into. Let’s catch up with Hajime and Ibuki and-”

“Actually, wait!” Makoto stops her, hiding his joy that the first part of his plan worked. “Maybe we can just check it out by ourselves?”

“Ourselves? Why?”

“Because…” The boy trails off, unable to think of a valuable explanation at the second. “Because…”

“You know I don’t like us being split up. I know I allowed Kaede and Shuichi a pass, but that’s only because…well, you know why.”

“I know! But…I feel like we should just examine it ourselves.”

“Because?” Kyoko repeats her question, still looking for an explanation.

Makoto still finds himself absent of a reason. “Can…you trust me on this one? I feel like we should investigate by ourselves.”

Kyoko narrows her eyes, suspicion still dictating her. “Is there a reason why you can’t tell me?”

He nods. Kyoko lowers her head to think, her mind still unsure of the idea. Makoto fears that his efforts, in the end, are in vain. But, after seemingly thinking for a while, she lifts up her head and calls out to the other two.

“Makoto thinks he saw something important in another room earlier,” Kyoko informs as they walk up.

“Really?” Hajime says. “Like what?”

“I’m starting to think that we’re being watched in here. And, now, Makoto is saying that he noticed a camera earlier.”

A look of disturbance passes over Ibuki and Hajime’s faces (more so on the latter’s) as Makoto continues Kyoko’s explanation.

“So, me and Kyoko are going to go back and check it out, okay?”

“Just you two?” Hajime raises a brow. “Why just you two?”

“I just have a feeling, that’s all!” Makoto quickly answers, earning more visible suspicion from Hajime.

“Are you sure about that, Kyoko?”

“I’ll be honest,” she says as she unzips and digs into the duffle bag around her shoulder. “Not really. But, for now, I’m going to trust Makoto on this feeling. That’s why, I want you two to take this.”

When her hand comes out the bag, a raven-black pistol emerges with it. Hinata steps back in surprise while Ibuki gets a bit closer, obvious excitement across her face.

“W-what the-” Hajime stutters, “Kyoko is that a-”

“Gun?” Ibuki eagerly cuts in.

“It’s not a real one,” Kyoko says, simultaneously telling them both to calm down. “It’s just an airsoft gun. It’s not going to do much in seriously hurting a target if you come across one. However, it may give you enough time to get some distance between whatever’s after you. Which, then, I want you to alert us on your walkie-talkies. Understand?”

Both of their heads nod. Yet, seeing as he was the only one who looked like he was listening to her and not eyeing the airsoft gun with anticipation, Kyoko hands the device to Hajime, much to the Mioda’s disappointment.

“Very well. Come on, Makoto.”

Kyoko turns around and takes the lead, Makoto following close behind.

The journey back to the dark steps from earlier is one made in silence, leaving Makoto in confusion and suspense. Confusion regarding as to why Kyoko is _unusually_ quiet and suspense regarding when he makes his move.

 _“…I sound like I’m trying to prey on her or something.”_ Luckily, there still exists a tiny part of rationality inside Makoto’s head. Thus, if Kyoko is to be firm in her denial of his advances, he would naturally agree to her wishes. _“I’ll just try to be persuasive…”_ A thing, he feels, isn’t his forte. (He tries to blame the mystery voice in his head, again, not knowing why he doesn’t conclusively know such a personal detail.)

Eventually, the quiet journey nears its end as they come across the steps once more, their lights breaking the thick darkness as they descend. At the bottom, they make a right and, eventually, the moonlight shining through the ceiling’s holes piece their vision again. In the middle of the area, Kyoko stops, her back still facing her boyfriend. She slings the duffle bag off her and lays it on the floor, seemingly giving her shoulders a quick break.

Makoto points at a random corner. “Look over here. I think that’s where I saw the-”

“What are you up to, Makoto?”

“Huh?” Makoto’s back straightens, caught off guard by the girl’s direct question. “What do you mean?”

“What’s the _actual_ reason you brought me here?” Kyoko turns around and folds her arms. Her tapping foot echoes in the space. “You didn’t expect me to believe that lie so easily, right? So, what is it?”

Makoto almost feels all of his reason snap back in place as he averts his eyes away from Kyoko. It was dumb of him, he admits, to think he could fool one of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Ultimate Detectives.

“Or would you like me to tell you what this is all about?”

He looks up in surprise. He’s unsure how to respond. Kirigiri, seemingly, becomes impatient of the silence and stops tapping her foot. She looks down as she goes to stroke her chin.

“Very well. Based on the evidence of me noticing you staring at my behind as I was climbing up the ladder, sneaking lusting looks at me while we were walking, and that you’re currently erect…you brought me here to ‘have a little fun.’ Am I right?”

Naegi’s eyes widen. He shouldn’t be too surprised that her deduction (can one call it a deduction if the clues are so obvious) is correct, but the shock overwhelms him, nonetheless. Before he can have the chance to counter with a claim, she continues.

“And…in your thought process,” Kyoko’s voice becomes irritated, “you assumed that I would be open to the idea, right?”

Every passing moment of quiet adds another layer of tension to the room’s atmosphere. Makoto can only respond with a meek nod.

“And what made you think I’d agree?”

Makoto doesn’t even allow himself time to think over the answer. He knows that he has no answer to it. Instead, he rebuts. “Well…you’d agree to come alone, didn’t you?”

“I did…but only to see what was wrong with you.”

“Wrong with me?” Makoto tilts his head.

“Yes. This isn’t like you, you know? I suppose…you never were one to ‘check out’ your girlfriend in that way…or suggest having sex in a place like this!”

“Well…I just thought-”

“Is it because of Kaede and Shuichi? Like I said, we shouldn’t judge them. But I didn’t say we had to emulate them, either.”

“No, it’s not because of them! It’s just…”

Makoto’s voice drifts off as he gets closer to Kyoko. Though his rational mind tried to rise from the ashes moments ago, it seems as if the foreign, dominating voice wins the battle again. Eventually, there is virtually no distance between the couple as Makoto grabs one of Kyoko’s hands.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“I’m…” Kyoko stammers a bit, “…flattered, Makoto. But, still, it’s not like you to suggest something like that.”

“So, you’re not against the idea?”

Again, Kyoko is caught off guard. “I’m not saying that, I’m-”

“Besides,” a flirtatious smile appears across his face, “maybe I want to try something new in our relationship?”

The detective doesn’t respond, immediately. Instead, she bares into him a stare that both knew meant she’s in deep thought. “Maybe,” she finally says, “that fall was worse than I thought. You must be still disoriented…”

“Wait, no, that’s not-”

“Come on,” she directs, “we’ll all regroup. And, then, we’re going back to the hotel. It’s dumb to make you continue this after hitting your head. You need rest.”

Kyoko tries to walk away, but – to her surprise – finds the grip Makoto has on her hand unloosened. She’s yanked back to her previous position, giving Makoto the chance to pull himself closer to her. Her back and his front meet as his arms wrap around his partner.

“What’re you doing?” she plainly asks.

“What? I can’t hug my girlfriend?”

“I know what you’re up to.”

“Really?” he smiles. The boy gives a light kiss on her neck. “What am I up to?”

The peck sends a slight chill down her spine. As much as it tempts her, concern is the second presence with its arms around Kyoko. She has always been the one to take the lead in the sexual matters of the relationship. So, it brings her no shame to admit, that it feels strange that the roles are switched for once.

And, if this was any other scenario, the detective might’ve agreed. After all, the preparation for this entire trip was a tiring venture. And after a train ride, a long forest walk, having her friends abandon all her safety suggestions, chasing after Ibuki, finding out that two of said friends went away to have some fun of their own, and becoming deathly worried that her boyfriend may have gotten seriously injured? Something – _anything –_ to unwind isn’t the worst of ideas.

But therein lies the problem, she tells herself. This isn’t any other scenario. This is in an abandoned property in the middle of the night in the middle of a forest after probable signs of them not being alone and a persisting feeling that they’re being watched. Exploring and getting out safely is her first priority.

Yet, as this night is proving thus far, it’s not the priority of the other five she’s with. It’s not as she if she finds sexual matters troubling or uncomforting (in comparison to how her boyfriend usually acts, quite the opposite, she concludes) but she’s never one to fuse work and play.

“This is a bad idea.”

“But you still haven’t said no,” he retorts, planting a few more kisses along her neck.

True, she realizes. And, so, she readies her mouth to say exactly that. Even if Makoto is trying out some sort of dominant thing, she knows he’d never disobey such a direct answer like that.

But she finds herself unable to say it. Maybe it’s because of his unceasing barrage of kisses along her neck or the fact he’s delicately stroking her lavender hair or that she feels some of his erection press against her, but her objection is unable to leave her lips. Eventually, it slowly disappears from her mind, as well.

Perhaps, she starts to consider (to her surprise and horror), this isn’t the worse of ideas. Again, everything leading up to this moment was a stressing series of events, and their hotel is starting to seem more like a century away. Likely, this night would’ve ended with her releasing this tension with her fingers, in the privacy of the bathroom’s tub, during her evening bath. But why, she asks herself, delay such a stress relief and not do it now with her beloved boyfriend.

Shuichi – a man of similar virtues – seemingly came to the same conclusion with Kaede, Kyoko thinks. Besides…why should those two have all the fun?

And it’s not as if her friends are unprotected in defending themselves, if the need ever arises. And, if it did, she and Makoto can simply stop and take care of the matter. But, in the end, she only said to keep their guards up, not definitely knowing if there was a seventh, unknown person with the group. Similar can be argued with her suspicion of them being watched via cameras. She was unable to find any recording devices in this room, earlier. And being the Ultimate Detective doesn’t necessarily mean absolute accuracy in every suspicion.

 _“Kyoko!”_ The detective tells herself off. _“What are you even thinking?”_ What would Hope’s Peak…her classmates…her family think of her applying such bad logic, she asks herself. To disgrace the Kirigiri name like so? To abandon all sense in the name of desires?

And, yet, despite how convincing those questions are…Makoto’s onslaught of light teasing is even more convincing.

“Let’s make this quick,” she finally says.

Makoto stops. “Huh?”

“I said…let’s make this quick.”

“Wait…you want to…” The unusual, dominating voice in his head is even surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Makoto,” Kyoko cuts her eyes at him, “please don’t make me reconsider.”

Naegi blinks a few times, seemingly processing it all. It doesn’t take long for him to do so, though, as a grin appears across his face.

The detective attempts to regain her leadership role by spinning around and initiating a kiss. Naegi is unprepared for it, at first, but instantly reciprocates it. As he can readily sense, this starts to release the stress from Kyoko. It must, due to the sheer passion in it. Again, such initiative and drive aren’t so unusual for Kirigiri during her and Makoto’s sessions. But, the alien voice commands Makoto, he won’t let her take the drive this time.

He pulls his head back, breaking the kiss. Before Kyoko gets the needed time to process this, Makoto takes her hands and the leads the two to a nearby wall. He places Kyoko’s back against the concrete wall and, this time, ignites the kiss.

Meanwhile, Kirigiri takes advantage of the tiny distance between them to start unbuttoning her coat. The evening’s frigidness – now having an opportunity to invade any exposed skin – doesn’t faze her much.

Yet, when her one of her hands go for her white button-up, she’s surprised to feel one of Makoto’s go for her pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. Before allowed any chance to react, the boy’s hand shoots down her black undergarments and lightly strokes her pussy.

Kyoko pulls away from the kiss and gasps. Mainly because of the sudden stimulation, but partly due to his sudden initiative. It is also because of these two reasons that she feels herself getting more wet, Makoto’s active hand making use of the slickness.

Perhaps, she thinks, this shift is a bit disorienting. But it may, as well, serve as an interesting experience.

Makoto instigates another kiss, this one more ardent. The boy decides to show off more boldness as he slips one of the digits that’re stroking his partner’s pink folds inside of her. The kiss is cut off once more as the detective takes in another breath, the sensation rippling through her.

He gives her no time to take it in as he starts slowly pumping his finger. Excruciatingly slow, she adds. And, from the impish grin across his face, she knows this is entirely on purpose. No doubt, she deduces, this is some way to tease her…knowing that the stress of the night has her begging for some sort of release. Fine, she resolves, if he wishes to play it that way.

One of her hands pulls down his jacket’s zipper and parts it open slightly. Said hand quickly undoes his pants’ button and zipper. But, before she can even think of putting her hand down his boxers, Makoto attempts to regain the edge by slipping another finger inside of her, pumping a little bit faster.

Kyoko takes the new waves of pleasure with a grin as she resumes her earlier idea. Naegi is temporarily taken aback by the feeling of her gloved hand wrapped around his erect shaft. But the feeling is only that: temporary. He carefully slides another finger in her, the boy taking inner glee at knowing he, again, threw Kyoko off from taking the lead. He wishes to release this fire building up inside him, as well. But, the foreign voice commands him, he wants her to cum first.

Kirigiri takes the hand she had down his boxers out, planting its palm against the wall as her other hand goes over her mouth, concealing her moans. Even in normal circumstances, Kyoko isn’t a particularly loud person during sex, so Makoto knows how much of a challenge it is for her now to keep her voice down even further.

Let’s make it even more of a challenge, he tells himself.

He takes his hand out and gets down to his knees. With an almost swift motion, Makoto pulls down all of her lower wear to her knees. Though the couple have long since abandoned their flashlights, her wet cunt can be clearly seen. Kyoko looks down at her partner in anticipation, the lucky student waiting not much time before setting forth his attack. He sticks one finger back in, met with virtually no opposition doing so due to her wetness. He slides it out and back in and back out again. His movements, again, are agonizingly slow, earning irregular breaths from his partner, it being music to his ears.

By the time he adds in another digit, his fingering speed increases. And, as time goes by, his active fingers are coated more and more by Kirigiri’s juices, the girl still dedicating herself to holding back her moans. Some escaping, others released by light grunts or lewd breaths. Though satisfactory, Makoto wants to hear a louder reaction from her.

And, luckily, such desires are answered when he runs his tongue over her pink lips. The detective lets out quite an audible moan as a result, before she clasps her hand over her mouth again. That’s probably all he’s going to get, Makoto figures, as his continued fingering and slight cunnilingus earns no similar reactions. Oh well, he shrugs. At least, he has her heavy breathing and small grunts.

“You’ve gotten…” Kyoko begins, her sentence interrupted by an amorous sigh. “…better at this.” Makoto takes notice of how less stressed and tense her body is, no doubt all of that releasing because of this.

“Really?” he asks, ceasing eating her out for a moment. “W-well…I guess I just learned a few things since last time.”

“Y-you have? When…and where?”

Makoto doesn’t know how to answer the question…so he decides to change the subject by licking her pussy again, the feeling immediately coursing through Kyoko. The question is put from her mind.

Naegi adds in a third finger as he speeds up a bit again, his tongue resuming its campaign on her clit. With that, along with knowing how tense she was earlier, how long he’s been going, the sensations he’s giving her, and her weighed breaths, he knows she’s close.

And, sure enough, a minute or two later…

“Makoto, I’m-”

She’s unable to finish her sentence (though, Naegi easily completes it in his head) as the boy speeds up a bit more, feeling her orgasm on the horizon.

Finally, Kyoko fails to hold back a moan again as her climax pulses through her. His fingers stop thrusting as her pussy’s inner walls clench down on his fingers, drenching them even more.

By the time Makoto stands back up, he sees that it didn’t take long for her to (mostly) recover from that orgasm. Yet, he doesn’t fail to note, the grin on her face is slightly bigger and the weariness from her eyes more gone.

“I will admit.” Her breath slowly becomes normal, again. “I needed that, somewhat.”

Makoto readies himself to say something, but finds himself interrupted by Kyoko placing a finger over his lips.

“But, let’s switch this around…shall we?”

Makoto immediately knows what she’s referring to by “switch this around” but is still caught off guard when he finds himself spun around and pinned to the wall seconds later, Kyoko at his side. The lucky student attempts a vocal reaction, but finds himself cut off again when he feels his pants pulls down to his knees. Before giving a good moment to process it, he finds his shaft again enveloped by her gloved hand, said hand immediately pumping him.

Unlike Makoto, Kirigiri doesn’t find herself building up to a medium speed, but rather starting at it. Not that he objects, in any way. His unrestrained moans and lewd breathing are a good indication of that. Though Makoto knows that he experienced being jerked off before (either through his one efforts or that of Kyoko’s), he can’t help but feel this experience as new, exciting, and especially satisfying. Not even a minute into this quick handjob does the desire to cum overwhelm him.

Eventually, Kyoko decides that Makoto’s moans are becoming a bit carefree and, thus, presses her lips against his, bringing down the room’s volume significantly. As the couple carry on messily making out, Kyoko speeds up just a bit more, Makoto closing his eyes as he feels closer. Kirigiri briefly considers massaging the head of his dick, knowing that will surely send him over the edge. But she discounts it, knowing that her glove would make something like that frictional and painful. She’s already mindful of that just merely jerking him off, she says to herself.

Luckily, it doesn’t seem like such tactics are needed, as Makoto pulls his head away, his face already communicating what he’s going to say.

“Kyoko, I’m…cu-cum-”

Kyoko is taken aback when the first rope of cum gains a considerable amount of distance. Her surprise persists as she watches his orgasm in motion, his sperm messily coming out to stain both ground and glove. Occasionally, another shot of cum goes some feet from them as Makoto moans his way through it all, despite his failed effort to keep it down.

His climax, eventually, dies down as he lowers his head, taking in a breath. Meanwhile, Kyoko takes her hand off his member and stares down at it. With the accompaniment of the night’s moonlight, the detective can vaguely make out her boyfriend’s seed practically soaking through the raven black garment. She looks up ahead, seeing how much that quick handjob resulted in.

“Well…that’s new. I’ve…never seen you…”

She interrupts her point as she looks down at his crotch and finds another strange sight. Despite such an orgasm pulsing through him, his dick is still raring to go, even twitching slightly.

“…and you’re still hard…”

How is this even possible, Kyoko asks herself. Putting aside the fact that Makoto – during their previous times, at least – never proved to be the “messiest” person when he came, there is simply no way he could still be erect after… _that._

She finds curiousness and slight concern overtake her, but before she can fully welcome their presence, they’re evicted from her mind as Naegi crashes his lips against Kyoko’s, the couple soon engaging in another short kiss.

They pull away and stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. The intoxicating quiet between them is broken when Kyoko begins to speak.

“Makoto, perhaps…”

She steps in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“…you would like to continue?”

As he’s being pushed down, Makoto knows where this is going and what position she’s trying to get him in. But – the voice in his head objects – she’s not gaining that much control again. That sudden pin to the wall and handjob will be enough.

Thus, Makoto obeys the mental entity and finds himself standing upright again, opposing Kirigiri’s light push. Before she can even question him, it’s her that she finds pinned to the wall. Unlike Makoto, however, her front is pressed against the cool concrete.

“Maybe…you want to switch it up this time?” he says with a mischievous grin, grabbing her by the hips.

With both of their pants pulled to their knees, there’s no additional fumbling as Makoto presses the head of his erection against her entrance. Kyoko gasps at the feeling, also finding herself caught off guard by his sudden initiative again.

The detective attempts to raise a question, but finds the word perishing at her lips as soon as she feels Makoto push himself inside her. The third, clear moan from her that night is heard before she grunts at the sensation. Meanwhile, Makoto practically feels his head resort into the clouds at the feeling of her wet cunt surrounding his member. (Again, he wonders, why does this familiar experience feel so unfamiliar all the same?)

Naegi thrusts his hips back before they collide back against hers. He repeats this as he builds up his speed, his cock pounding into her just a tiny bit harder by the second.

The detective continues to brace herself against the wall, as small hushed moans escape her. She can’t help but note, however, Makoto’s more-than-usual roughness (implying, she remarks, that he was rough in the past when they were doing this). It’s an odd feeling, she isn’t hesitant to internally admit, especially since she has gotten a bit habituated to the roles being switched. _“But I don’t…dislike the feeling, either.”_ Somehow, this newfound dominance is making the feeling of his ramming cock feel a bit more heavenly.

She closes her eyes as his member thrusted in and out of her with near wild abandon. She chooses not to object to his roughness right now.

That is, until, she feels a hand smack against her right buttock.

It catches her by utmost surprise, the stinging feeling of the spank already setting in. Makoto, nonetheless, maintains his medium pumping speed, unaware of her reaction.

“Makoto…wait…”

Fortunately, even in his lust-controlled state, he does exactly that, looking at Kyoko with curiousness. Kirigiri resolves to make this point quick, although, already missing the pleasure of his thrusting dick.

“Did you just…spank me?”

“Y-yes?”

“I see. You know…you’re being a bit rough… Not that I don’t mind it, entirely…”

Like his demeanor ever since they came back to this area, that swat to her right cheek is making her feel…something. She’s not sure if she could describe the feeling as “awakening” something in her. And likely, she’ll resolve this to be a rare or one-time thing. (She suspects, also, Makoto’s attempt with this more dominant role will be a rare or one-time thing.) But, all the same, she can’t help but pine for it a bit more.

“…just don’t go overboard with it.”

Makoto nods, understanding, as he builds up his thrusting speed again. It doesn’t take him as long, though, as he soon is taking her hips to his hilt once more, being just a bit rougher. Kyoko becomes more careless with her moans, finding it harder to suppress them or keep them down. She can say similar for Makoto, who has become more than careless with his.

A smack to her left ass cheek sends another titillating wave through her, the light stinging pain of it unfocused on. With each pound from his member, she feels more of her earlier tension unwound from her, building up to her second orgasm.

Makoto – the feeling of pounding his girlfriend almost indescribable to him – delivers another quick spank, seemingly uncaring to her earlier request of “not going overboard.” But he finds himself smiling at her reaction, Kirigiri slightly biting her lower lip at the spank. He takes this as a sign to go faster and harder.

“M-Makoto,” Kyoko stutters, feeling her climax begin to overtake her. “I think I’m-”

Another spank cuts her off, her partner knowing what she’s going to say. Makoto doesn’t change his thrusting pattern, deciding that this must be a good speed and amount of roughness. And, even though – like Kyoko – he came not too long ago, his next climax wells up within him, as well.

His shaft continues to ram Kyoko’s pussy, her wetness affording little trouble doing so. The detective bites on her lower lip again as she feels her orgasm come even closer. More moans accidentally escape her as his length thrusts into her.

Suddenly, she’s sent over the edge, her second orgasm that night crashing through her. She tries to hold back her moan to the best of her abilities as her lower lips tighten around his cock. Makoto, for a second, tries to keep going through his orgasm, but finding the clenching feeling of her pussy a bit hard to do so. Nonetheless, the feeling and sight of his orgasm starts to send him over the edge, too.

And, sure enough, when her climax mostly subsides, he pulls out and feels his begin. Though Kyoko keeps her eyes closed and head towards the wall, she’s surprised at what she’s feeling exactly. Rope after rope of cum shoots out of him, striking wherever they desired. Her ass, her back, her hair…each shot covers another random inch of her backside.

All the while, Makoto’s moans are almost ear-shattering (another unusual detail Kyoko resolves to ignore), as the feeling of releasing his load a second time is just too much for him. As more cum sprays out of him, he feels his mind go absolutely blank and loses his balance.

When the boy hits the floor with an audible “thumb,” it’s then when Kyoko opens her eyes and turns around. And, sure enough, the boy is completely on his back with a smile of ecstasy chiseled on his face. The last rope of cum shoots from his erect dick, hitting him on the forehead.

“Makoto!” Kyoko screams.

She gets down on the ground next to him, wiping away the semen from his face. Concern reclaims Kyoko as she knows that two head traumas in such short time is nary a good thing. She calls out to the boy again, but receives no answer. Luckily, she can clearly see he’s still breathing, but no amount of shaking or calling out to him awakes him from his unconscious state.

“Shit!” She stands up, pulling up her pants (never minding the uncomfortable feeling of cum soaking them a bit). All of this was a bad idea, she curses herself. Of course, it was. She told herself that from the very beginning. And having him exert himself _just_ after he hit his head…because she was feeling so stressed? _“What the hell was I thinking?”_

Without a second thought, she reaches for the special device in her pocket. She hoped that the night would’ve ended without her pressing and holding that button, but this is why the Kirigiri family should never rely on hope.

Before her finger can click the button, however, she hears Makoto stir. He sits up as he rubs the back of his head, his eyes glazed and even more disoriented.

“Ow…my head really hurts… How long was that…”

He feels the cool air breeze along his exposed nether regions, his head immediately looking at the area. The smell of sex hits him just as suddenly as he gathers more and more clues of what just transpired. He also takes note of the feeling of something wet staining his back. He looks behind him and sees more spilled semen.

“Makoto!” Kyoko rushes on her knees again. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I…did we just-”

“Don’t mind that,” she tells him. “How does your head feel?”

“It just hurts…a little bit?”

She raises a brow. “Don’t try to undermine it. There’s no way hitting your head twice will make it hurt ‘only a little bit.’”

“Twice?” Makoto cocks his head. “I only hit it once, right? Actually…”

He looks around again and, this time, truly appreciates the change in environment.

“W-why are we back here? I thought we were in that one room…with that big hole…”

Concern begins to loosen from Kirigiri a bit, confusion taking its place. “Makoto…we left that room a long while ago. And came here…at your suggestion.”

“I didn’t suggest that!” He protests. “At least, I don’t think I did. And…” He looks Kyoko up and down, not failing to note her pants unbuttoned. “Why am I naked… Did we just have…have…”

Now, the detective is extremely curious. Is this amnesia, she wonders. Surely, two head instances of head trauma within the hour is not good for the brain, but something almost tells her it isn’t that. “Makoto…are you asking if we…had sex?”

“Y-yeah…”

“We did,” she blankly answers. “Again, at your suggestion.”

“I don’t remember suggesting that! I just remember…falling down that hole…then everything went black…and then…”

His voice drifts off, the lucky student retreating into thought. Now that he thinks about it, he declares to himself, he did remember having something of a dream of him and Kyoko doing something similar. Him and his partner sneaking off to somewhere in the plant and doing something so, he refers to it, as indecent.

_“Did that actually happen?”_

“So, you don’t remember any of that?” She puts the device back into her pocket as she keeps quizzing Makoto. “You don’t remember the part where you fingered me, or were rough with me…not even when you spanked me?” The detective asks the question so matter-of-factly, despite how lewd it all sounds to Makoto.

“Rough with you…s-spank you?” Makoto feels aghast at her claims of that happening. Such behavior sounds nothing like him. He would never purposely do anything that would hurt Kyoko, he tells him. _“Then again…in my dream, I almost remember doing that.”_

Kyoko, meanwhile, shakes her head, realizing she was right in her suspicion of that rough side being a one-time thing. But she forgets about that for now as she helps Makoto up, the latter stumbling all through it.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…it’s just… I dunno, I feel kinda lightheaded and just…weird.”

“You hit your head twice, after all.”

He doesn’t even address the “twice” part of the claim, this time. “No, I don’t think it’s because I hit my head. It feels fine. But it almost feels like…like…”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Makoto strokes his chin, trying to think of the best way to put this. “It almost feels like what an exorcism would feel like?”

Kyoko shakes her head. “Maybe all of your ghost talk is taking a toll.”

“Y-yeah,” he laughs. “Probably.”

Though, Kyoko muses to herself, her partner was acting like he was possessed by some lustful, dominant spirit earlier. But, of course, like that all of that was because of something as ridiculous as “ghosts.” He acted weird because he hit his head and snapped back to his normal self with another hit. That’s simply the only conclusion she can draw from all of this. That, and/or a minor case of amnesia from the trauma.

“We probably should meet up with everyone again and then leave.” Kyoko shushes his attempt at an objection, knowing exactly what it’s going to be. “Yes, I know you don’t want to ‘ruin’ the night, but hitting your head twice is serious…even if you don’t remember it. You scared me quite a bit, you know?”

Makoto is too busy trying to overcome this weird feeling to try and continue his objection, so he only nods his head in approval.

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk?”

He nods.

“Good, then…”

“Um…Kyoko…you have some…y’know, in your…”

The boy points at the top of her head. She reminds herself of the presence of his semen coating her back and, especially, her hair. She sighs. That’s more time she’ll have to take for her evening bath, she thinks.

“I remember bringing some tissues…they’re in the bag,” She nods over to it. “I didn’t think they were going to be used for this, but I’m glad I brought them still.”

“But…what about our clothes? Aren’t they stained?”

“Just, please, get the bag…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming to read the second chapter! I am flattered at the positive feedback I received for the first. I apologize this chapter is so late in release...I had planned to finish and release it the previous week, but life had robbed me of so much time until - eventually - I just had to take the time, whether I had it or not. 
> 
> I also don't think this chapter as...well, good. As the note at the beginning said, this is OOC Central because of how I wrote Makoto and Kyoko in this chapter. Now, for Makoto, I had always planned to do so since he was possessed by the ghost and all. No cause for concern. For Kyoko, however, I realized that I wrote myself into a corner with this chapter and knew the only way out was having her do something OOC. After all, if Kyoko noticed all the things she noticed and acted the way she did - both of which are mostly aligned to her canon self - there's absolutely no way she would agree with hooking up then and there. But, the plan always was, they did...and it is extremely uncharacteristic, which was a huge blow to my confidence and excitement during writing. There are also just some...other things I'm not happy with, I guess, also involving OOC actions.
> 
> So, yeah, this chapter's kinda shit. I know it's shit. If you think it's shit, that's fine, and if you don't, even better. Nevertheless, I have let you all down with my incompetence and shall make it up to the best of my abilities with the next chapter. Now, fuck this shit, I'm out of here...
> 
> (But, thank you for reading, nonetheless!)


	3. Hajime and Ibuki

“So…do you think they’re going to ‘have some fun,’ too?”

Long after Kyoko and Makoto left, Ibuki proposes this question to Hajime, taking the boy by surprise.

“W-what?”

“I said, do you think the reason they snuck off was because they wanted to have a ‘jamming session,’ together?” she says with a grin, unable to hold some sort of joy back.

With her insistence on “jamming session,” Hajime quickly gets what she means.

“Ibuki, get your head out the gutter, alright?” Hajime shakes his head as the pair continue down the lengthy hallway.

“Get my head out of the gutter? Come on, think Hajime,” Ibuki presses the topic. “Why else would Kyoko agree to sneak away with Makoto?”

“Because he mentioned something about cameras?” 

“Well, yeah… But, wasn’t Makoto acting a bit strange? Actually, I think I saw him sneak a couple looks at Kyoko while we were walking!”

“Makoto?” Hajime raises a brow. Naegi’s behavior in the past makes it clear that such doing something like that is uncharacteristic. _“Then again, I guess I don’t know enough about him…”_

“And, then, maybe she noticed and decided to have some fun with him!”

Truthfully, this interpretation of their leave crossed Hajime’s mind earlier. Certainly, it isn’t entirely fallacious. But Hajime hopes that the one person who – for the majority of the night – has been particular about her “protocols” wouldn’t up and leave to do something so shameless. Again, Hinata thinks to himself, he doesn’t know Kyoko terribly well, but her behavior tonight doesn’t seem to suggest such logic.

“Man, I can’t believe everyone’s hooking up in here tonight!” Ibuki chuckles, Hajime deciding to no longer press his side of the issue.

Suddenly, Mioda gives Hajime a mischievous look, the latter immediately noticing it.

“Yo, Hajime, maybe we can also join in the-”

She’s cut off when Hajime finds the will to facepalm. “Ibuki,” he groans into his hand, “please tell me you’re…”

The girl bursts into laughter at his reaction. “I’m just joking! Come on!”

He hears her running off before he can see it. Hajime takes his hand from his face and sees the musician is already some distance from him, getting closer to the end of the hallway. Wordlessly, he decides to catch up, both students forgoing Kirigiri’s advice and not watching their steps. Luckily, this doesn’t come to haunt them.

After about a minute or two of light jogging, the pair meet the end of the hallway. Hajime hunches takes a moment to catch his breath while Ibuki – seemingly breaking not even a sweat – looks ahead of her.

Hinata looks at Mioda with slight disbelief. “How are you…able to do…that…without running out of breath?”

Ibuki looks at him. “Oh, that?” she points behind them. “That was nothing, Hajime! I told you before…you can’t get winded by something like that if you want to do live performances.”

“I…guess,” Hajime shakes his head.

“But forget that…look!”

Hajime feels his breathing return to normal as he looks at what the girl is pointing at.

The end of the hallway offers nothing too visually interesting. But its interest is made clear in the choice it offers. For, at the end, there’s a fork in the road. Both corridors lead to a consuming darkness that captivates and frightens. Because of their length, neither can tell just how long either one is, even as Hajime beams his light down each.

Nevertheless, this is their end of the road and they have to choose one path, Hajime knows.

“Which one do you want to go down, Ibuki?”

“Hm…how about we go down both?”

“Both? So, you want to go down one, come back, and go down the other?”

Ibuki is silent at the counter-question, but her suggesting grin tells the boy enough. His expression immediately drops to disappointment.

“Ibuki, you can’t be suggesting we split up.”

“Why not?” Ibuki misses no beats, already prepared to insist her stance. “Why take this so slow and just go down one at a time when we can cover more ground!”

“Isn’t that what people in horror films always say?” Hajime returns an awkward grin.

“And doesn’t something awesome happen when they split up?”

_“Don’t those same people usually die, though?”_

Hajime releases a breath he’s holding. The reserve course student already knows that it’ll be hard to move the girl from this position. And it’s even possible that no matter what he says, she may run off and do the opposite. Thus, Hinata gives himself time to think of his next course of action.

“I just don’t know… I don’t think Kyoko would be-”

“Kyoko, huh?” Mioda interrupts, her expression a bit serious. “Hajime, don’t you think Kyoko is being a bit…” She looks up to think on her next words, tapping her two forefingers together. “…stuck-up about all of this?”

“Stuck-up?” Hajime echoes. “I know Kyoko is being a bit…insistent tonight, but I wouldn’t say she’s being stuck-up? More…looking out for our safety, I guess?”

“Yeah, but we’re also supposed to have fun!” Ibuki throws up her hands, her serious expression returning to excitement. “Ibuki wanted to explore a creepy facility…see or encounter some ghosts! And Kyoko is being…I dunno…”

The girl does have a point, Hajime begins to say to himself. He certainly understands the female detective’s motives and insistence, but maybe said resolve is slightly impeding the night’s fun.

“So, what’s the harm in splitting up?”

Hajime thinks at how that sounds like “famous last words.” The last thing the character says before they later encounter the movie’s monster and don’t come back to tell the experience. But, Hajime also questions, what _is_ the harm in splitting up?

He asked himself this earlier, when he proposed that Kaede and Shuichi go on ahead, but the question makes more sense to him this time. After all, Ibuki, Kyoko, and Makoto split from the group and they came back fine.

Then, Shuichi and Kaede split from the group and are probably doing fine now. (If that moan from earlier communicated anything, Hajime muses, they’re doing more than fine.)

And now Kyoko and Makoto have split away from Ibuki and Hajime, something that Hajime suspects Kyoko wouldn’t do unless she’s absolutely sure that everyone will come back fine. Not to mention, Kyoko gave Shuichi and Kaede the pass to stay separated from the group, just to avoid an awkward talk.

Indeed, the question is mentally repeated, what is the harm in splitting up?

Not to mention, that look of anticipation and plea on Ibuki’s face is starting to become oddly convincing. Hajime sighs.

_“Forgive me, Kyoko…”_

“Fine, maybe it’s not a bad idea after-”

“Cool! I’m taking the right path, see-ya!”

Before he can even get in a word, Ibuki takes off down the right hallway, her light breaking the darkness along its way. _“She wasted no time…”_

Seeing as Mioda has chosen her desired path, Hajime sees no choice but to take the left one. His flashlight tears through the thick darkness of the left corridor, the student plunging into its depths.

* * *

Ibuki’s light bounces from wall to wall, the corridor returning not much spectacular scenery. The same invading foliage and depressingly light-gray concrete is all that stares back at her. The only thing of interest the girl immediately notices are the arched entryways on one of the walls that she comes across occasionally. She would dash down one of them without much second thought if not for the fact they’re blocked off, with either trash and abandoned gear or broken concrete.

Eventually, during the stroll down the (oddly) long hall, she comes across one that isn’t completely blocked off. But she ignores it as a sound up ahead tempts her. The distant sound of rushing water.

The sound gradually increases as she plummets deeper into the corridor, Ibuki becoming more excited by the second to see what sights may be offered. Obviously, she figures, a body of water will be at the end, but what else?

The question remains on her mind for a while, however, as Ibuki truly starts to realize how long this hallway is. What purpose such a long passage serves, she isn’t sure. _“But it is kinda cool!”_ As the sound of the water amplifies, so does her excitement.

Finally, after five additional minutes of walking, she reaches the end, stepping out into the awaiting area. A fairly large space, at that. That is, large in height rather than in width.

Like many areas of the facility, the musician is unable to figure out the room’s practical. After all, with the exception of the same deserted stuff she’s accustomed to seeing, the unnecessarily large room is practically barren.

The only thing that truly catches her attention is the entrance to a large pipe on the wall ahead of her.

The pipe leads to the outside, Ibuki notices. Moonlight tries to enter the room via the pipe – only marginally successful – as Ibuki hears the rushing water come from its direction.

Now, this may be interesting, she thinks to herself.

Still, willing to give her current location a chance, she takes some time to explore the large room. But as initially apparent, her current location doesn’t have anything worth the chance she’s given it. With the exception of seeing some wires – similar to the ones Kyoko drew attention to earlier – crossing the ceiling, the vacant space is just that…vacant.

Assured that she isn’t going to miss anything, Ibuki finds herself grinning excitedly as she heads toward the pipe.

Luckily, the pipe isn’t too far off the ground. With a little climbing, she’s able to enter and delve in. Ibuki is momentarily surprised by old, still water beginning to soak her shoes. But she ignores it as she heads further into the rusted canal. The farther she’s into it, she sees just how striking this pipe actually is.

At the end of the pipe is a fork in the path. The two paths are not long, however, as they almost immediately lead to the outside. As a result of this pipe’s structure, a beautiful sight is created. The night’s soft glow beams through each exit, illuminating the space. The picturesque scene almost looks like a face…each exit serving as an eye, the break in the path serving as a nose, and the sitting water in front of the split serving as some sort of goatee or beard.

Despite this feeling like nowhere near the center of the facility, Ibuki admits that this is the heart of the power plant. She stands in one of its ventricles, where its very blood used to pump through, now available for anyone like herself to walk through.

If anything, Mioda resolves, this trip is worth it just for this.

Exhilarated, Ibuki whips out her phone, her camera taking a multitude of pictures. “Everyone who ditched is going to regret not coming after these pictures!”

After a few minutes, she finds herself satisfied with the number of photos taken and decides to see what lies out the other end of the pipe. Though obvious both lead to the same place, Ibuki finds herself wondering for a minute or two which end to come out of. She eventually picks right.

Much like the end she entered from, the distance from the pipe’s exit to the ground isn’t massive. Ibuki puts her flashlight in her pocket and turns around to bend down and grab onto the edge. She jumps out the pipe, dangling from the edge. She lets go and hits the ground with little awkwardness.

Another thing that the musician notices is that the ground here is exactly like the river to they all crossed to get to the power plant. Complete with the gravel – dotted with broken, jagged rocks – and the river itself…the sound of rushing water’s source. Ibuki isn’t sure if this river and the previous one is the same, but both are equally stunning landscapes.

Up ahead from her doesn’t seem to be another structure or any sort of continuation of the one towering behind her. Rather, a large concrete wall with the same pipe structure as the one behind her.

Rather than pull out her flashlight she needs no need for it if the unobscured moonlight is providing enough), Ibuki whips out her phone and the sounds of the camera app going off echoes out into the air. As she misses no inch with her phone camera, one can only wonder if the musician will eventually run out of storage space due to all of these pictures. Luckily, she becomes satisfied with what she’s taken before she needs to consider that.

Mioda contemplates walking across the short river and climbing into the other pipe across the way, curious about what secret hide in its other end. But, suddenly, the desire to just sit down and look up at the stars overwhelms Ibuki. And, so, she does exactly that. After all, being in the city and all, this is a rare chance to stare up at the stars as they stare back.

Though feeling no sense of stress or agitation prior, Ibuki finds her body notably relaxing and unwinding at the heavenly sight.

Then again, Ibuki thinks to herself, that’s not entirely true. While not stressed, she was a tad bit annoyed earlier.

No thanks to Kyoko, Ibuki admits with little hesitation.

The Ultimate Musician hoped that coming to Hope’s Peak and breaking away from her previous band would be the needed opportunity for – among other things – being more of herself. And while, yes, her experiences at the academy have been more freeing, every now and then certain people in the academy are very particular about the girl’s behavior. Current case in point…Kyoko.

Yes, of course, Ibuki acknowledges, Kyoko is right in her insistence of their safety. After all, neither of them knows what lies in waiting within the facility’s walls. And, perhaps, Ibuki could’ve been more careful.

_“But isn’t that the fun of it all?”_

Like she said to Hajime earlier, Ibuki’s goal of this whole tour is not only to spend time with fellow classmates but mess around in a sort of creepy, abandoned structure. How can that be achieved, she thinks, with a person like Kyoko acting like one of their teachers?

What is the harm in splitting up, she asks again. The harm in getting slightly rowdy?

Mioda sighs. Perhaps, she’s being a bit unfair, the girl tells herself. After all, it’s not like Kyoko is purposely trying to put some sort of damper onto the night. She just wants to ensure everyone is accounted for at the hotel. And yes, she recognizes, perhaps her running off and causing a split in the group wasn’t the smartest of all decisions. But, perhaps, Ibuki had planned the night to be one where she let loose even more.

Some of Kyoko’s earlier words replay in the musician’s head. Specifically, her question if the night would still be exciting if one of their friends got hurt because of their delay in returning.

Though Ibuki still realizes the validity of the question, it still unnerves her. Though obvious at one point, she has done her best to hide that comment unnerving her. Again, Ibuki confesses, a valid remark but did Kyoko had to ask it in such way? To be like…that for this whole trip?

Ibuki eventually shakes her head. _“I should just think about something else.”_

As the stars continue to calm her, Ibuki delves into another line of thinking. And, then, into another, followed by another. Until, eventually, she finds herself almost losing track of time. It’s not until around ten minutes later until she realizes a notable amount of time passed, feeling like it’s been only a few minutes. While not sure herself how long it’s been since this little moment with the stars, she knows that she should probably head back and meet up with Hajime. _“Maybe he came across something even more cool!”_

As she gets up, her attention is caught by a chill breeze passing over her. She shrugs it off as she walks towards the pipe…only to feel the same breeze again.

She turns around, this time intrigued by this sudden chill. Instantly, her mind recalls how Makoto and Kaede commented on feeling an “unnatural chill” earlier, Makoto noting it twice. Alhough Ibuki didn’t particularly feel anything either of those two times, this breeze does feel sort of “ghost-like” and whatnot.

Ibuki becomes elated. In the end, she could be right after all. There may just be a ghost. Normally, Ibuki feels, people would try to run off at this point. But who would she be to pass up on an opportunity like this? _“Now…how to get their attention?”_

The musician’s mind scans through all of the horror films she’s seen on this subject. What people used to identify a ghost is in the area. Eventually, she concludes that she’s deprived of every one of those tools and would be unable to make a crude one from the rocks and shrubbery she’s provided. Her phone or light won’t be able to catch anything, either Thus, she opts for the only other tool she has: her voice.

“Hey!” Ibuki calls out into evening. “If there’s anybody there…can you give Ibuki a sign? Ibuki would really like to see some ghosts right-”

_“Just relax…”_

Ibuki quickly whips around, only to find no presence there. Admittedly, she expected something a bit more subtle.

“Damn…I know you have to be scary and all, but did you have to startle Ibuki _that_ much?”

_“Relax…”_

Ibuki spins around again, the voice parroting its previous request. It starts to repeat this request continuously. Or is it a command, Ibuki wonders. A command that the musician is finding her body answering to with every repeat of the voice. Truly, she finds herself relaxing more and more, even feeling a bit tired.

That’s when Mioda feels it…something grabbing her arm. It isn’t a forceful or desperate grab, but almost reassuring. Ibuki looks at the area being held and, almost as expected, nothing is there. Yet, there’s the undeniable feeling of a hand going up her arm and holding her shoulder.

This same touch is felt on her other arm, the other invisible hand finding its way to Ibuki’s other shoulder. As the mysterious presence continues its light touches and whispering demands (both of which Ibuki’s body obeys), Mioda can’t help but feel as if movies really unprepared people for something like this. _“This is some way of giving a sign.”_

Suddenly, for the first time during their encounter, the voice says something different, shocking Ibuki.

_“Not asleep yet, huh? Never took this long before… Maybe you’re just feeling a bit tense?”_

Even in her tired and tranquil state, Ibuki questions what this ghost is saying. She’s unable to vocalize this question, however, when she feels a hand cup her breast. Again, when she looks down, absolutely nothing is there, but the feeling is irrefutable.

Mioda doesn’t object to the sudden touch, either. Neither does she object to the similar one around her behind. The unseen hands continue to caress Ibuki’s body, the girl succumbing to this invisible siren’s spell.

It seems this apparition becomes a bit impatient, wishing to make the girl “less tense” faster. At least, so Ibuki figures, as she feels the one hand tending to her lower backside stop and tend to her nether regions, still clothed by her pants and underwear. Mioda gasps at the startling feeling of her pussy being lightly stroked. But the feeling is accepted, nonetheless.

Ibuki’s mind begins to blank as she gets wetter at these exploring hands…whoever they belong to. Eventually, she finds herself sitting down again, the girl laying down on her back as the transparent hands continue their campaign.

Suddenly, Ibuki bites her lip as the lower hand slips a finger into her, chills going through the musician. The hand wastes no time pumping its finger as the other hand carries on palming Ibuki’s right breast.

Ibuki’s breath becomes more weighed as the presence slips in another finger, getting faster. Ibuki’s thoughts become more of a blur, the girl feeling like she’s about to go unconscious. Yet, even in this state, the want for release builds up inside her.

The unseeable company takes its other hand from Mioda’s breast, deciding all hands to be on deck now. As the pumping hand lightly curls its fingers inside Ibuki’s wet vagina, the other softly massages the girl’s clit. Ibuki lets out a moan – much to the invisible figure’s joy – as the hands increase speed.

And, suddenly, it hits. _“I-I’m cum-”_

Ibuki’s orgasm pulses through her, the girl shivering as her juices soak her pants. Mioda does her best to try and normalize her breath, but finds the task impossible as she continues to cum. Eventually, her orgasm subsides, but the musician finds herself even more exhausted and her thoughts even more blurry.

It’s not long until she succumbs to the tiredness, drifting off then and there. 

* * *

Hajime’s walk down his path is silent as he keeps his light straight. After all, when first entering, he knows there’s going to be nothing of interest along the walls of this (kinda cramped) corridor.

Heck, the only thing that interests him is why is it so long, a question he asks himself several minutes in.

Never minding that, he continues to go deeper within, his thoughts only keeping him company. Mostly, his mind becomes occupied on whether Ibuki is okay or not and if Kyoko may get irritated at his repeated decision to cause a split within the group.

 _“But what’s the harm?”_ he asks himself again. And, if he comes across Kirigiri again, Hajime resolves to be stronger in his defense than he was previously. In truth, the fact that Shuichi and Kaede didn’t respond to their initial calls on the walkie-talkie worried the group, so he knew pressing his side too much probably wouldn’t have been the best.

But this time? Surely, it’s not the worst of all ideas this time. Not after the detective sanctioned Saihara and Akamatsu’s split and then broke away from their group herself with her boyfriend. Surely, Hajime finds himself asking again, what’s the harm?

_“Unless…this is just my way of not trying to feel guilty.”_

With his insistence of repeating the question in his head, Hinata feels like this is the case. But he shakes it out. What’s done is done now… He just needs to explore his path and meet up back with Ibuki, that’s all.

Who knows, he thinks. If he’s quick enough, he can meet up back with Ibuki before Kyoko and Makoto regroup with them, and the couple can be none the wiser. Hajime chuckles to himself, surprised that he’s hoping for a scenario that leaves one of the Ultimate Detectives utterly clueless. _“But I can still hope.”_

After all, he’s not sure if Kyoko and Makoto will be quick in whatever they’re checking out. Checking to see if there are any cameras, checking out other places to see if there’s any seventh presence, checking out each other…

_“Wait, each other?”_

Again, Hinata shakes his head, desperate to remove this thought. Great, he laughs to himself. Mioda’s odd and degenerate theory is trying to set root into his mind now. But though that is a possibility he can’t deny, what are the chances?

Of course, he confesses again, he doesn’t know nearly enough about the couple to speak too confidently on what they will or will not do. But what little he does know, it seems them going to do such a thing is oddly abnormal. In truth, he feels the same way about Kaede and Shuichi.

In time, the reserve course student comes to the end of the hallway. And he sees that the end of such a long journey offers little. At the end, there’s just a corner. He pans his light to the right…a flight of stairs, leading to another hallway, it’s darkness unenticing. He pans his light to the left…a giant metal door, akin to the design of a garage door.

Hinata scans the area around the door, to see if there’s any mechanism that would lift it up. Unfortunately, he finds nothing of the sort. Curious on what lies behind the other side, Hajime turns his light off and stuffs it into one of his pockets. _“I guess I’ll try lifting it up.”_

Miraculously, though it appears to be zero room between the floor and the bottom of the door, the boy is able to get a good grip on the door. Lifting it up proves to be an arduous task at first, but the more he pushes it up, the less of a struggle he finds it becomes…

…until, the door becomes stuck not even halfway through lifting it up. He tries and tries again but it refuses to budge. Luckily, this also means it’s stuck to the point it can’t fall back down either. Hajime tests this by pushing down on the door, and it remains just as frozen.

Fortunately, the amount he lifted it up proves to be enough room for him to duck through, Hajime doing exactly that. And when he gets to the other side…

“Wait…” he expresses his surprise vocally. “The entrance?”

Indeed, it seems the hallway he just came down merely leads back to the first area they entered. Confusion of what practical purpose such a corridor served for the facility aside, he finds himself sighing in disappointment. So far, the left path has been a useless venture.

He ducks back through the jammed door and shines his light up the flight of stairs again. At least, there may be something up here.

But, before he scales the first step, he spots something going across it. With his light, he looks a bit closer and sees a black string, similar to the ones Kyoko drew attention to earlier. The only difference? At the far-right end…a small bell.

Hajime raises a brow, baffled and a little anxious. Though this building’s design choices have been eye-raising, there’s truly no practical purpose for that. Obviously, this is a trap of sorts. But set up by whom? And for what reasons?

Hajime suppresses the temptation to step over the first trap step and see what awaits in the dark corridor at the top. After all, if the trapper is hiding up there, he still has some sort of advantage – the airsoft pistol – tucked nicely in his pocket. But perhaps, Hinata tells himself, he shouldn’t risk it, even with that small benefit.

_“Maybe I’ll meet up with Ibuki again and we can come back here together. Or, to play it safer, we can regroup with everyone else and see what this is about.”_

After all, this suggests that Kyoko’s theory of there being a seventh (or more) unwanted presence may be true.

Hajime rushes back down the hallway he came from, eager to catch up to Ibuki. He’s out of the hallway much faster this time as he takes a minute to catch his breath. Soon, he’s down the other hallway, walking much faster.

As his flashlight pans around the concrete tunnel, Hajime worries if Ibuki somehow found a way to move all that trash blocking these other corridors and dashed down one of them with wild abandon. He prays that isn’t the case.

Unfortunately, he becomes worried that his prayers went unanswered as he comes across a corridor that isn’t barred off by natural wear-and-tear and/or junk. But the distant sound of rushing water ahead leaves him hopeful. Hopeful that the musician was more intrigued by what’s up ahead rather than the hallway’s devouring blackness.

After enough walking, Hajime plunges from the dark corridor and plunges into a large area. As he does, he takes note of three things.

One, the room is larger in height rather than width, and its seeming purposelessness is even larger. Save for all of the decades-old forgotten equipment littering the room, the tall room is practically barren.

Two, the entrance to a giant pipe is on the wall up ahead. A small amount of moonlight can be seen through it, implicating it likely leads to the outside.

And, three, Ibuki is standing in the middle of the room, her back to Hajime. As his light shines over her, she turns around and acknowledges her classmate.

“Yo, Hajime!”

The boy grins as he gets closer, Ibuki waving him over. When the two meet, however, Hajime takes notice of a fourth thing.

“Ibuki… Why did you take off your jacket? Where even is your jacket?”

Ibuki looks down and shrugs. “It was getting a bit stuffy! So, I took it off outside.”

“So…you’re not cold, right now?”

He asks this mostly because now he sees what Ibuki is wearing under her jacket. A black crop top…leaving her midriff completely defenseless against the October evening chill. And while the crop top itself looks relatively warm and the night isn’t _terribly_ cold, Hajime can’t help but wonder why she chose to wear this even with a jacket.

He does admit this, however, _“She looks a bit sexi-”_

No, he shakes his head, surprised that he was going to make such comment. No use in delving into such thoughts, especially with the girl right here.

“Nope!” Mioda answers his question. “Ibuki’s feeling better than ever!”

“I see,” Hajime scratches the back of his neck. “Well, if you left your jacket out there, maybe we can go get it? I found something pretty…interesting that I probably should show all of you.”

Ibuki quickly nods her head. “Sure! I wanted to show you this, anyways. Come on!”

Barely given a second to react, the musician takes firm hold of Hajime’s hand and runs toward the pipe entrance, the male student hardly able to keep up as he’s towed towards her destination. 

Ibuki suddenly stops at the wall with the pipe. The abrupt stop leaves Hajime to accidentally collide into the back of her. The pair become pressed up against the wall for a second, Hajime immediately realizing how compromising this position likely looks. He quickly backs away.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Ibuki cuts him off with a giggle, looking back at him with a tempting look. “Calm down, Ibuki doesn’t mind. Ibuki doesn’t mind what she felt, either,” she winks.

Hajime finds a counter-remark dying in his mouth as Ibuki climbs into the pipe. Surely, he asks himself, she didn’t feel anything in those few seconds? _“She’s just joking…right?”_

After putting his light in his pocket, Hajime grabs onto the edge of the pipe and pulls himself up. In not much time, he’s in. Ibuki – to his surprise – is standing there waiting for him. He almost expected her to run off as he was climbing up.

Hinata shrugs it off.

The pair walk down the pipe, Hajime using the time to take in the spectacular view. Hajime is slightly spooked when he comes across the face in the pipe, staring the two students down. But the initial shock wears off as Hajime glances at it in awe.

“I guess you already took a bunch of pictures of this, right?”

“Of course!” Ibuki proudly places her hands on her hips. “It’s so cool, right?”

“It’s certainly…something,” Hajime nods, unable to find the fitting words for this view.

They walk on. “By the way…what did you find that was so interesting?” Ibuki’s face lit up, anxiously waiting for Hajime’s next words.

“Hm? Oh…well, that hallway led back to where we came in at.”

Her expression drops. “Really? That’s it?”

“Not exactly,” he shakes his head. “There was also this hallway at the top of some stairs.”

Instantaneously, excitement again appears on her face. “And…?”

“Well, I didn’t go up them. Mostly because I noticed there was some kind of trip wire at the first step. That’s actually why I came back, so I can tell one of you about it.”

The elation vanishes from the musician’s face once more. “Aw, man, that’s so lame, Hajime! You should’ve seen what was up there.”

“It’s not like we can’t go back,” Hinata chuckles. “Besides, I just had this feeling that I should explore it with everyone else, instead.”

She shrugs. “Ibuki’s just saying that it would’ve been much more exciting if you checked it out yourself.”

Ibuki and Hajime finally come up to the split and decide to exit out the left pipe. Ibuki’s more daring in her exit, however, as she jumps out and lands safely on her feet. Meanwhile, he resolves to go with the safer option of climbing out.

Sure enough, abandoned on the gravel not too far from the small river is Ibuki’s jacket. The girl picks it up and quickly slips it on, but doesn’t zip it back up.

Hajime nods. “Good! Now, let’s go check out-”

“Hold on, wait!”

The reserve student is stopped in his tracks at the feeling of Ibuki wrapping her arms around him and pressing up against his back, ultimately initiating a hug. Hajime is startled at the sudden gesture, noting that it seems awfully intimate…even for Ibuki’s standards.

He looks behind him and down (accounting for their height differences) and Ibuki’s expression catches him equally off guard. With her giving a look of innocence mixed with playfulness, he feels his heart quicken, a light blush on his cheeks.

He’s left in a state of confusion at this sudden feeling, but tries to regain his senses. “W-what’s wrong?”

“What’s the rush?”

“T-the rush? Oh, I just thought we were going to see that…”

“Eventually!” Ibuki breaks away from him, Hajime’s heart settling some. “But, come on, let’s relax a little. Look!”

She points up, addressing the stars. Ibuki lays down on the ground, already beginning a stargazing session.

Hinata, on the other hand, can’t help but raise an eye. It’s strange, he thinks, for Ibuki to delay in wanting to see something as intriguing as what he recounted in the pipe. Now that he thinks about it, something about Ibuki in general seems off. But, frustratedly, Hajime is unable to put his finger on it. She seems to be mostly talking the same…acting most similar to her usual, hyper self. But this suspicion that something’s different nags at him.

Nevertheless, with a smile emblazoned across her face, she pats the ground next to her, a subtle command for her classmate to join her. Though hesitant, Hajime ultimately does, his back tensing at the feeling of the rocky gravel bedding it.

The feeling of Ibuki not quite being herself strikes him again as Hajime notices the deafening silence being shared between them. Sure, one could argue, stargazing is supposed to be a peaceful and mostly quiet experience…but this is also Ibuki he’s next to. As a couple minutes pass, Hajime is surprised to hear mostly nothing come from the girl.

But, ultimately, Hinata shrugs it off. _“I guess I can’t expect Ibuki to be so energetic all the time…”_

The stars are indeed a calming sight, Hajime internally remarks. For some reason, he finds that this scenery is one that directs a man to go within his inner thoughts and wrestle with matters he had chosen to ignore previously. For Hajime, it’s wondering if his classmates are still okay, his tinge of regret for splitting up their group, why Ibuki made his heart hasten like that, why…

 _“Actually,_ ” he asks himself, his mind going down this train of thought. _“What was that just a minute ago?”_

The moment replays in his head. To be fair, he tries to argue, that isn’t quite an unusual reaction he had. No, of course not, Hinata attempts to assure himself. He was just surprised that Ibuki got so close to him that’s all. Anyone would react that way with such an intimate touch.

And, yet, Hajime’s mind comes to reject that explanation, it seeming invalid. After all, while maybe not to that extent, Ibuki isn’t a stranger to such close and personal interactions with a good deal of her classmates, including Hajime.

 _“It just felt…different, for some reason.”_ Or maybe it was that look she gave. It had to either reason. It’s not his fault, his mind tries to reassure. Any man would react that way with such a lustful look. Of course. Surely, the truth can’t be he’s developing feelings for Ibuki or the like... _“Right?”_

The two have always been good friends, for sure. And while the boy finds the musician a tad overbearing now and then, he never quite finds her an unwelcome presence, either. And, in all of this time knowing her, he’s never been particularly attracted to her, either. She’s a cute and nice-looking person, for sure, but he never before thought in her that way. (Hinata tries his best to forget his earlier thought when he saw her without her jacket.)

So, why that reaction, he wonders, Hajime’s mind still not particularly swayed by the reasons he’s come to thus far.

 _“Maybe I’m just thinking too much into it,”_ Hajime concludes, feeling more content with this explanation.

“Hey, Hajime!” Ibuki calls out to him. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Hm?”

“You look like you’re in deep thought.”

“Oh… It’s nothing! I was just looking at the stars, that’s all…”

Silence falls between them again.

“I should ask you that question,” Hajime speaks up after a little while. “You’re very quiet, right now.”

“Same answer!” she responds, her tone not so unusual. “Ibuki’s just looking at the stars.”

Somehow, both know that the other is lying, but decide not to press the issue. The next dozen minutes pass in a similar silence. A tension that neither choose to address. But, unbeknownst to Hajime, Ibuki has a certain grin on her face all the while.

After wrestling with slightly confusing thoughts for a bit longer, Hajime pulls out his phone and looks at the time. “Hey, maybe we should meet up with the others, by now? Maybe check out that weird place I found?”

Ibuki doesn’t respond for a while. Hajime prepares to repeat his suggestion until he sees Ibuki yawn, the girl arching her back as she stretches out her arms and legs.

“Let’s give it a few minutes.”

Hajime, meanwhile, immediately feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. Due to Ibuki holding this position for a little while, he finds him staring for a part of that while. His eyes quickly run over her curved figure, not failing to take notice of her breasts.

Hajime turns on his left side, facing away from the girl, his face turning redder. He’s not sure if Ibuki did that on purpose or was completely oblivious of how suggestive that looked, but the boy’s brain becomes scrambled all the same. Meanwhile, Ibuki can only smile…pleased that her plan is seemingly starting to work.

 _“Alright, calm down, Hajime…”_ Hinata tells himself. So, he might be attracted to Ibuki in some way, his mind begins to infer. Or maybe lusting for her, he’s not entirely sure. The previous moment burns in his mind, all the same. And, though he tries his best to direct his thoughts elsewhere, his brain is only directed to the memory of him accidentally pressing up against Ibuki earlier or Ibuki hugging him like that earlier…both of which included a sort of provocative look.

_“She is doing this on purpose…”_

Admittedly, his brain tried to conclude this earlier, but he just chalked it up to Ibuki being…well, her. But, surely, all of those mildly suggestive actions can’t be coincidental, right? Surely, she did all of this to ignite this desire within him, yes?

Hell, he wonders to himself, if she’s now utilizing such tricks, does this mean Ibuki is attracted to him in some way? Well, quite obviously, but he never noticed this in the past. Like he thought earlier, he and Ibuki are good friends, but he swears he never noticed anything that suggested she had feelings for him. Is this something recent, Hajime asks himself. Is this something brought on by – as Ibuki earlier put it – “love being in the air tonight,” no thanks to Shuichi and Kaede (and possibly Makoto and Kyoko)?

_“No…I just need to ignore this…and try not to fall for whatever she’s pulling.”_

So what the image of her stretching is burning in his mind? So what if he’s starting to feel a bit turned on right now (something he’s ashamed to admit). He’s not to blame. Whatever Mioda is trying to pull, he won’t fall for it.

“Hajime…are you okay?”

There’s a certain tone in her voice confirming what he already knows is the case.

“Y-yeah, why do you ask?”

“Why’re you on your side if you’re supposed to be stargazing?”

She’s got a point. “N-no reason!”

Suddenly, he hears the musician moving closer to him, something indicated thanks to the graveled ground.

“Hey, Hajime…can Ibuki admit something to you?” she says as she gets closer.

Against all better judgement, he turns on his back as Ibuki finally closes the last bit of distance between them. The two are almost intimately close, Hajime knowing that Ibuki is being bolder in whatever plan she’s cooking up. He tenses at the little space between them.

“Ibuki has been feeling odd for a little while, now…”

“Odd? Odd how?”

“It’s almost like…Ibuki feels like herself but not herself, at the same time.”

_“Well…that almost explains her slightly different behavior.”_

“Ibuki is also feeling a bit…weird. And she’s having weird thoughts, too.”

Oh no, Hajime despairs inside. _“Please don’t tell me I have to respond to that.”_

Fortunately, Hajime soon finds out he doesn’t have to. Unfortunately, it’s because Ibuki climbs on top of him, straddling his stomach. Hinata tenses up even more at this move, a nervous tingle going through his body.

“Ibuki…what’re you doing?” he asks, his voice shaking a bit.

“Ugh!” The musician, all of a sudden, cries out. “Does Ibuki have to spell it out to you? I’m horny, man! Turned on!”

_“Alright, I admit, I wasn’t expecting that.”_

“Did you really not notice all those hints I’m giving out?”

Hajime tries to chuckle his apprehension away. “…more like…I was trying to ignore it?”

“And why’s that?”

The reserve course student’s chest get tighter as Ibuki leans forward. Soon, the two’s faces are of a little distance apart… almost kissing close. An impish grin graces the girl’s face.

Hajime finds it harder to maintain his senses. But who could blame him, he asks himself. This isn’t his fault, surely. After all, it’s this girl…yes, Ibuki who set this flame. Who wouldn’t be in his exact position?

Nevertheless, he tries to defuse the situation, not quite answering Ibuki’s previous question. “Ibuki, you can’t be suggesting that we…”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Hajime begins, before trailing off. “Because…”

“I mean, everyone else has snuck off to do it…”

“Ibuki, we still don’t know if Makoto and Kyoko went off to do that.”

“And what about Shuichi and Kaede?”

“Well, that doesn’t mean we have to-”

“Are you sure about that?” She immediately rebuts. “We both seem pretty in the mood…”

Despite hitting the bullseye, Hajime attempts to deny her claim. “Y-you don’t know if I’m-”

“I can practically feel your heartbeat,” she interrupts. “Ibuki didn’t know she excited you _that_ much, Hajime,” Mioda smiles. “Come on, won’t it be kinda exciting?”

Hajime tries to interject some more, but finds himself in a stunned quiet. For some reason, the more he stares at Ibuki’s desperate expression, the more he’s finding it hard to reject.

It’s not his fault, he tells himself, that he’s feeling this, right?

Ibuki’s face gets closer to his, their lips only mere inches apart.

It’s not his fault…

…if desires were so much stronger than a man.

In a blink of an eye, Hajime grabs hold of Ibuki’s exposed midriff as he pulls his head forward, initiating a kiss. Elated, Ibuki immediately returns it.

Despite his inexperience, Hajime does his best to put a lot of passion within the kiss. Though, he also finds that Ibuki is significantly picking up any of his slack, the raw lust in her part of the kiss further setting off the longing within him. Their tongues lightly dance and intertwine.

As the couple’s breathing becomes heavier, their kiss more amorous and depraved, Hajime just can’t help but not understand it. He never felt this passionate towards Mioda before and, yet, as their kiss becomes more intimate, the more he wants to keep her closer. The more his desire burns. It’s catching him off guard, if he has to understate it, but he doesn’t pay too much mind to this surprise as they prolong the kiss.

Ibuki pulls away for a second. “Woah…Hajime’s not that bad of a kisser…”

The boy tries to return a comment himself, but finds himself interrupted by Ibuki continuing the kiss. As she does, the girl slightly grinds on Hajime’s chest, feeling herself getting more and more turned on. The feeling startles her partner some, but he ignores it as his pants become tighter.

The musician interrupts the kiss again, the ardent look in her eyes setting him off even more.

“This is good and all, but maybe…”

She rolls off of him, lying on the ground flat on her back. Hajime props himself up as Ibuki eagerly unbuttons and unzips her pants, parting her legs.

“Let’s see how good you are with your fingers?”

Hinata quickly gets the idea as he gets between Ibuki’s legs. He doesn’t pull down her pants far, even deciding to pull her red panties down none. Ibuki’s partner hovers over her – his left hand bracing himself up – as he slips a hand inside her undergarments and a finger inside her. Ibuki’s grin becomes larger at the feeling, a pleasured gasp leaving her. Hajime takes this as a sign to keep going.

His movements are unbearably slow. At least, that’s how the musician describes it. But, she doesn’t choose to bring it up, finding the sensations much oddly more electrifying with his slow and awkward pumping.

Hinata leans down into another kiss, the musician letting out a moan into it. While they make-out, Hajime eventually works out that not allowing himself a lot of fingering room is a bad idea, pulling down her panties some. He inserts his finger again, this time increasing his speed by a bit. Mioda pulls back from the kiss as her next small moan is cried out into the night. Hajime can’t help but smirk at the reaction, feeling some boldness ignite within him. At least, he figures that’s the case, considering his decision to insert another finger.

Ibuki’s breathing becomes more labored, her back arching occasionally. While not as slow as when he first started, she wishes that her partner would speed up a bit more. Miraculously for her, she finds this wish answered as Hajime increases his fingering to a medium speed.

“D-damn,” she says, barely managing to get the word out. “I didn’t expect you to be good at this, too.”

Hajime raises his eye. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hajime was acting kinda shy earlier! Ibuki thought…Ibuki thought…” She stutters through her sentence, due to Hajime inserting another finger (as revenge for her little ‘shy’ comment). “Ibuki thought that you were intimidated by this or something… Not that she didn’t mind that Hajime,” she winks. “But see how much better this feels?”

Hinata ends the conversation by beginning another kiss, the sloppiness of it almost representative of their longing. After a while, the reserve course student ceases the kiss as he sits up on his knees. Though he tries to do it in an almost swift motion, he finds himself in the end gracelessly pulling Ibuki’s pants and underwear all the way down. But, nonetheless, they find their way all the wayoff. Hajime lays down on his stomach, fully situated between Ibuki’s parted legs, the moonlight granting enough vision for him to see her wet pussy. He slowly inserts one finger again, Ibuki letting go of a small moan.

It’s not long that he finds his fingers in the same condition before he stopped, with two of them pumping in and out of her with average pace. Mioda is not sure if it’s because of the cool, night air passing over her nether regions combined with Hajime’s fingering, but the feeling causes her to be more carefree with her moans, her back aching more often. Already, she feels her orgasm readily approaching.

The musician isn’t quite sure if her partner detects that said climax is close, but he increases his fingering tempo, nonetheless. Meanwhile, the male student isn’t entirely sure if it’s because of her reactions, but he feels more boldness swell up inside of him. He leans his head forward and runs a tongue over her pussy. He smiles at her resulting, near-screaming moan. As he fingering continues, so does his light cunnilingus.

Apparently, this is enough to send Ibuki over the edge. She doesn’t find the will in her to warn Hajime of her climax as it tears through her, her back in a permanent arch.

Her cunt clenches down on his fingers, squirt splashing everywhere. Feeling both Hajime’s fingers and tongue stopping, she reaches down to quickly massage her cunt as she continues to squirt. After a while, her orgasm subsides and she falls back down to the ground.

It takes her a moment to regather her mind. But when she does, she looks down at Hinata. A look of shock is etched on his face as his face drips with her ejaculation.

“I…wasn’t…expecting…that…”

“Woah!” she seems uncaring of her partner’s surprise. “It’s been a while since Ibuki’s done that. It got everywhere, huh?”

Hajime dries some of his face with his coat sleeves. “You could say that…”

“Well…if you made Ibuki feel so good…then it’s only fair that Ibuki does the same!”

A couple seconds later, Hajime finds the positions switched, with him on his back and legs parted, and Ibuki on her stomach between said legs. He wants to blame it on his shocked state, but truly confuses him how the girl switched their positions within so few moments without him barely remembering it.

He ignores this confusion as Ibuki unbuttons and zips down his pants, pulling them down some. Hajime’s erection continues to strain against his boxers, Ibuki granting him some relief by pulling them down. It springs up, getting the chance to meet the chilled air. Hajime expects Ibuki to make some comment or have some reaction to his erect dick. Instead, she immediately gets into action, sliding her tongue up his shaft, hitching his breath. Hinata isn’t sure if her lack of a reaction is a good or bad thing, but doesn’t much care as her tongue continues its onslaught.

After some time, the musician decides that’s enough foreplay as her lips wraps around his cock, her tongue swirling around his tip. While not absurdly fast, Hajime is surprised at the faster pace Ibuki is taking this compared to the pace he started with earlier. Nonetheless, after having his erection press against his pants all through that, her blowjob – focused on his tip – is almost orgasm-worthy.

After a while, she begins to take more of him, coating his member in saliva. Her head moves up and down as light moans escape Hajime’s lips.

His pleasure is put on pause, however, as Ibuki pulls herself off of him. She sits up on her knees as her hands go to the hem of her crop top, pulling it off in a swift motion. She unclasps her bra and lets it fall, her breasts now for all to see.

Hinata doesn’t get long to appreciate the sight, as Mioda leans back down, angling her breasts towards his shaft. Soon, the boy realizes the purpose of Ibuki’s quick blowjob, her saliva providing adequate lube for her breasts squeezing and pumping his cock.

Hajime leans his head back as more small moans escape him, music the musician likes to hear. She’s displeased with its volume, although, and decides to amp it up by utilizing her tongue. With it still exposed through her titjob, she tongues the head of his member. This earns her some louder moans from her partner, much to her delight.

Ibuki presses her breasts tighter against his length and quickens her pumping. Though she practically began, Hajime already feels his climax start to pulse through him.

“Ibuki, s-slow down, I…”

“What?” she smirks. “Are you about to cum?”

“W-well, y-yeah, so-”

Hinata is soon regretful and thankful he let that detail slip, as Mioda speeds up even more. Her tongue continues its attack, both wondering how much more he can possibly take.

The answer is given a moment later when Hajime starts to grunt and moan even more, bliss going through him. Ibuki stops as his cum begins to shoot out, rope after rope coating her naked breasts, some hitting her face.

Much like Ibuki, it takes him some time to regather his senses after he’s done. And, also like Ibuki, he looks up to see the result of his partner’s work. Unlike him, however, Ibuki’s face is anything but stunned.

“There! Now, we’re even.”

To his confusion, Mioda sits up and decides to use her crop top as a sort of towel, wiping his semen from her face and chest. And, also to his confusion, he’s still hard after such an orgasm.

“Alright!” the girl exclaims, not failing to take notice of this. “Looks like you’re ready to move on to the next step.”

“N-next step?” Hajime questions from a half-dazed state.

Her answer given in the form of the girl hovering herself over his shaft. Her partner gulps after receiving his answer, watching Ibuki slowly descend upon him. Due to her last orgasm and wetness and due to his last orgasm and the saliva coating his length, Hajime has no trouble taking the musician all the way in.

Maintaining her theme of a fast pace, Mioda doesn’t take long to start bouncing up and down his shaft, her hand going to one of her breasts. Finding his mind mostly rid of his previous daze, Hinata grabs Ibuki’s hips as he starts thrusting his hips.

Unfortunately, the couple’s initial rhythm is severely out of sync. Hajime resolves that he’ll just eventually match up to Ibuki’s pace, ending these sloppy movements, but his classmate has a different idea.

“Woah,” she cries out, coming to a stop. Hajime stops, as well, wondering the reason for her objection. “Sorry, Ibuki just thought that felt awkward… Come on, try to match my rhythm…”

This time, she goes much slower as she starts riding him, giving Hinata a better chance to match up with her.

“Now, that’s more like it!”

The pair manage to maintain this tempo, Hajime’s length gradually pumping in and out of Ibuki, hitting all the right spots. Their synchronicity isn’t heard in their moans, however, with their lewd cries never seeming to match up. Yet, Ibuki ignores it, too caught up in the pleasure to care.

She speeds up and so does he, preserving their harmonization. Immediately evident in their increased rhythm is the desperation. Though feeling far from that point, they both urge for that release once more.

Ibuki’s hand leisurely moves down her stomach before it meets her clit, giving it a light rub. The sensation sends a shudder through her before she chooses to speed up again, Hajime practically forced to readjust his rhythm accordingly. Though not given much agency in the matter, he tries to make his thrusts a bit deeper, Ibuki expressing her thanks via her moans becoming louder.

All of a sudden, the musician stops. Yet, as she hoped, Hinata keeps going. The speed of his thrusts decreases instantly, giving him more of a chance to go slower and deeper, the experiencing slowly beckoning their climaxes closer.

Having enough of Hajime’s solo, Ibuki resumes her riding. She catches the reserve course student off guard, although, with her starting off slow and quickly building up to a fast pace beat. The couple’s movements are, again, awkward, but Hajime readily catches up this time. His hand goes from her hips and grasp her ass.

Ibuki leans forward while her hips do all the work, excitedly bouncing up and down his cock. The musician instigates another kiss, one that neither are ashamed to admit is messy. But they didn’t care as they began to feel close to their peak.

Hajime is the one to stop this time, catching Mioda off guard. His hands work their way to her torso as he suddenly turns the girl over onto her back, the boy rolling over on top of her. Ibuki doesn’t even try to protest or question the new position as Hinata slowly pumps his length into her again, resuming the kiss they broke off.

Gradually, his speed builds up again, his shaft pounding in her with this different sense of yearning. The pair’s minds nearly go blank, finding no choice but to give in to these carnal desires.

“Hajime,” Ibuki says, the first word spoken in a while. “Are you-”

It seems that’s all she can muster before the sentence fades into a series of moans and lewd breaths. No doubt urged by Hinata going faster. She sees she didn’t really need to ask the question, as Hajime’s increased pace made the answer obvious. And, with how frequent her moans are starting to get, Hajime realizes he has no need to ask the question either.

Though not exactly planned, the couple’s release come together. Ibuki’s orgasm is a lot less wet, this time, as her inner walls clench around his dick. Hajime panics as the sensation combined with him cumming threaten danger.

He manages to pull out just in time, cumming all over his partner. Most of his cum strikes her naked stomach and breasts, yet a few shots hit Ibuki in the face and one even managing to strike her hair. His sperm messily explodes out of him, painting the musician’s stomach and chest with his cum.

Finally, his climax subsides. He collapses on his back…tired and satisfied.

The two’s heavy breaths are the only thing keeping silence at bay for the next few moments. As Ibuki lays there, however, she’s overwhelmed with the feeling of something leaving out of her body. The feeling is so disorienting that she blinks her eyes a couple times, as if returning to the real world.

Mioda sits back up, holding her head as if a headache is brutalizing her. “Oh, man…what…” She gives her head a few shakes as she looks around. Her eyes glance over Hajime, paying little mind to the exhausted teen or the fact that his pants were pulled down. She gives the same amount of care when she looks down at herself and sees her completely exposed figure, coated with – what any person could infer from the clues – the boy’s sperm. The musician uses a finger to wipe some off her face, putting the same finger in her mouth. She shrugs.

It takes a couple more moments before she regains her full mind again. But, when she does, her memories before passing out hit her again, sending the girl into a frenzy.

“Hajime…Hajime!” She calls out for him, the worried-sounding calls convincing her partner to sit up. “You won’t believe what happened to me!”

Hajime raises a brow. He goes against better judgement and answers her, the high school student not entirely sure what she’s up to now. “You…had sex with me?”

“No, not that, silly! Then again,” she rubs her chin, “Ibuki doesn’t really remember that happening all that well. But, no…ghost!”

Hajime’s afterglow is fully broken, now, sitting up even further. “G-ghost?”

“Ibuki encountered a ghost! It must’ve been before you got here, but Ibuki totally encountered a ghost!”

Hajime attempts to interject, but never gets the chance to as the musician continues to recount this experience. From what this ghost was saying, to what the ghost was doing, to the explicit description she gives of the ghost – from what Hajime can make out – fingering her. She spills everything. Hinata attempts to interject multiple times, but finds no suitable point.

“…and then Ibuki fell asleep and oh my gosh, I can’t believe I slept through something that important, I-”

“W-wait,” Hajime interrupts. He stands up and pulls up all of his lower wear, rezipping and refastening his pants. He rubs his eyes as he gives himself a moment to think. “That all sounds pretty serious, Ibuki. Are you sure you didn’t-”

“Yes, I’m sure!” she cuts him off, already knowing his question. “Ibuki wouldn’t hallucinate something this big!”

Hajime doubts that assertion some, but decides to address a different topic.

“Earlier, you said that you didn’t really remember all of…” He looks down at her nude, cum-covered body, hoping that the musician got his point. “… _that_ happening. You don’t…remember any of that?”

Mioda lies down on her back, thinking. “To be honest, it’s sort of coming back. While Ibuki was asleep, she had this _really_ realistic dream of ‘rocking out’ with Hajime.”

“And you don’t have any questions finding out that dream was actually real?”

“Nope!” she assures.

“That…” Hajime raises his finger to make a comment, but his hand drops back down. “…sounds about right, actually.”

Suddenly, Ibuki gets up on her feet, excitement across her face. “Come on,” she says, as she reaches down to grabs her pants. “We gotta meet up with everyone else. I can’t wait to tell them about this.”

In a flash, she’s dressed again, the girl zipping up her jacket. _“She didn’t seem to care about my…that staining her clothes.”_

As the girl runs off, Hajime shakes his head. Now after all of that was done, he has to admit he never expected such behavior from him. While not to say he’s never been overly turned on before (he’s only a teenager, after all), he never before felt such raw desire and longing…all directed towards one person. As the afterglow is completely gone, he can’t believe that he was capable of such behavior.

 _“Too bad Ibuki seems to have forgotten most of it…which is strange.”_ To humor himself, he considers the validity of Mioda’s ghost encounter. What if the girl was possessed by said ghost? _“But there’s no way that’s possible, right?”_

All of a sudden, Ibuki rushes back up to Hajime, immediately pulling him in for a kiss. Hajime barely has time to react to it, the gesture ending as suddenly as it began.

“By the way,” Ibuki says as she pulls away. “Ibuki may only kinda remember it like it was dream, but thanks for the awesome ‘jamming session,” she punctuates the last two words. “Maybe we can do it again, some time!”

And, like that, she’s off again. Hajime feels his heart quicken, knowing what she meant and not being quite sure at the same time.

He’ll clarify later, Hinata resolves. For now, he catches up to the girl already climbing back into the pipe. 

* * *

By pure happenstance, all three couples manage to meet up in the entrance area.

When they all meet again, they don’t initially say anything. Instead, a look of embarrassment and shame is clear on all of their faces…sans Ibuki, who seems none too deterred by the silence. Their stained clothes and slight smell of post-sex in the air communicate to everyone that this entire group eventually got the same idea. The same motivation to run off into a different part of the abandoned facility and engage with indecent matters with their partner.

Everyone wishes to say something, but fear that it may accidentally bring attention to the very thing they wish to forget. Finally, Kyoko ends the quiet.

“All in favor of heading back?”

There’s a unanimous cry. “Aye!”

“Besides,” Ibuki continues the sentiment. “Something really crazy happened that you all need to hear!”

“Wait,” Hajime cuts Mioda off, turning to Kyoko. “I almost forgot. Earlier, when I was exploring, I came across something interesting. Something that you should probably see.”

Kirigiri raises a brow, intrigued. “Really? And what’s that?”

“Well, something behind that door over there,” Hajime points to it, everyone facing away from it turning around. “There were these stairs that had this trip wire over the first step. And the trip wire had a bell. Almost like it’d be use to…”

“…notify if someone is coming up the stairs,” Kyoko finishes his sentence. “I see. I’m glad you managed to find that.”

The female detective stands there for a few moments, stroking her chin in thought. After a while, Shuichi decides to interrupt her thought process. “What’re you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking…that, before we leave, we see who our mysterious additional person is.”

“Wait,” Makoto says. “You actually think there’s somebody in here with us?”

“With what Hajime said, it becomes harder to question that.”

“But…er, Kyoko,” Hajime scratches the back of his neck. “If you actually think somebody is in here, why do you want to meet them? Shouldn’t we just get out of here?”

“Under normal circumstances, yes. But I also have reason to believe that our mysterious person is one of our classmates.”

Confusion ripples through the group, everyone else not yet sure how she came to such conclusion.

“After all, Ibuki was quite vocal with this entire haunted house tour plan when she announced it a week ago. Who’s to say that one of our classmates didn’t decide to join in on the fun…but in a different way?”

“But what if they’re still dangerous?” Makoto asks, expressing the rest of the group’s unsureness.

“That’s possible,” Kyoko nods, unable to deny that likelihood.

“But…” Shuichi buts in, his face making it clear that he intends to continue Kyoko’s deduction. “None of the odd things we seen so far seem _that_ malicious. There were those strange wires…”

Makoto cuts in. “Yeah…then Kyoko thought we were being watched by cameras…”

Hajime finishes the point. “Then there was that trip wire, which isn’t really seems like an elementary idea for a trap.”

“Exactly,” Kyoko nods, pleased that they were all seeing her point. “If our mysterious person actually wanted to physically hurt us in some way, don’t you think their set-up would reflect that more closely?”

“So, if that’s case,” Kaede speaks up, “which classmate of ours do you think it is?”

“That,” Kyoko responds as she unzips and digs into the duffle bag on her shoulder, “I don’t know.” She pulls out another airsoft gun. “Besides, I’ll ask you to not be too sure in my deduction. Our mysterious person could be dangerous, after all. But, if that’s true… we wouldn’t want to leave and have a person like that continue to roam free.”

“Actually, Ibuki wouldn’t mind if we just-”

“I trust you still have your gun, Hajime?”

Hinata doesn’t have to feel around for it, its weight making it clear it’s still in his pocket. He nods affirmatively.

With that, Kyoko heads toward the door Hajime brought attention to, everyone following suit. Luckily, the metal door is still jammed, leaving enough space for everyone to pass under.

Carefully, all six step over the trip wire, making their way up the concrete staircase. Kirigiri’s light is tucked in her pocket as she maintains a dual grip on her weapon. After all, the five lights from the people behind her, shining the way ahead, is satisfactory.

Finally, they make it at the top. A single door waits for them down the hallway, a sight they somehow all expected to see. Gradually, they close in on the door, Kyoko not wanting to rush in. After all, their possible mysterious person may burst out any second, giving them less time to react. Yet, no one bursts through the decaying, wooden door as they eventually come up upon it.

Kirigiri takes a look back at everyone. A look that says “There’s possibly no going back after this. Are you sure?” A look that’s answered with a unified nod.

Kyoko turns back to the door, wrapping her hand around and knob and twisting it. Already unlocked. Slowly, she opens the door, and the group is blasted with a bunch of light.

The flashlights go off and Kyoko lowers her “gun” as more light fills their vision. A light source not provided by the power plant. But, rather, via several, sun-bright electronic lanterns that are set up. One on the decaying table and two in the corner. Said decaying table also supports two laptops, both long since going into sleep mode, as indicated by both of their glossy screens reflecting the doorway. The “pleasant smell” they had all noticed much earlier fill their nostrils the moment they enter the room.

But there’s one thing that immediately grabs everyone’s attention. That is, the two people passed out on the floor: Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba.

“So,” Kyoko speaks up. “It seems I was right.”

“Are they alright?” Kaede gets closer to the front, trying to get a better look.

The female detective bends down and feels Junko’s pulse. Once assured she’s alive, the girl shakes the Ultimate Fashionista awake.

Junko’s eyes open in a daze, her brain needing a second to take everything in. Once it does, however, Enoshima immediately jumps to her feet.

“Wh-what are you all doing in here?”

“To be fair,” Shuichi responds, “we should be asking you that.”

“Alright, that’s fair,” Junko shrugs before she outstretches her arms, giving an obnoxious nod. “But, man, I didn’t expect to fall asleep like… Wait, fall asleep?”

Suddenly, Junko’s face becomes panicked, her brain catching up to current events more and more. She gets down to the floor, shaking her sister with angered dread.

“Mukuro…Mukuro! Wake up, you useless piece of-”

All of a sudden, the Ultimate Solider is immediately on her feet, her brain instantly catching up to everything. Her eyes cut at everyone else at the door. “W-what are all of you doing-”

“Forget about them!” Junko interrupts as she checks the laptops, her fury doubling after she does. “You fell asleep! And you didn’t activate any of the traps or anything…you didn’t even start the recording! You-”

An “ahem” cuts Enoshima off, who’s forced to redirect her attention back to her guests. “What?”

“Maybe you owe us an explanation, Junko!” Makoto finds himself shouting.

The fashionista only grins. “And why should I? You’re the one with two detectives on your team...”

Six pairs of eyes continue to bear into her, waiting for an answer. Frustrated, Junko obliges.

“Fine, so _maybe_ I got the idea to prank all of you when Ibuki announced this whole ‘haunted house’ thing about a week ago.”

They continue to stare.

“…and maybe I went to Miu to have her make us cameras and a bunch of devices.”

The stares persist.

“…and maybe me and Mukuro came over here before everyone else to set up said cameras and devices…to capture the prank on film.”

“And what was this prank going to be, exactly?” Saihara asks.

“Nothing much!” Junko flashes a smile. “Just supposed to be a bunch of shit that makes a bunch of sudden noises or like a bunch of pre-recorded voice clips that say random ‘spooky things.’”

Enoshima smiles as she closes her eyes, obviously going into some daydream.

“But the prank itself wasn’t why I really wanted to do this. No…I just wanted to record your reactions so I could spread them all around the school. Imagine it! Hope’s Peak’s finest jumping and screaming at a bunch of recorded voice clips! I think that would send anyone into a fit of despair…having the whole school watch something so pathetic!”

But her daydream ends, as her expression twists back to anger.

“But you just had to fall asleep on me, huh? Really, Mukuro? All that time you spent setting up and you can’t even press the record button…”

“I apologize, Junko,” Mukuro rubs one of her temples. “But we did both pass out at the same time…and suddenly, too. There had to have been something that-”

“Oh, don’t give me that shit excuse,” Enoshima waves her sister off. “Ultimate Soldier, my ass…”

Junko glances back at the small group, looking them up and down for a moment.

“By the way…where’s everyone else? Aren’t there supposed to be more of you?”

“Actually,” Hajime answers, “this is all of us. Most of everyone backed out at the last minute…”

“Is that so?” Junko nods, continuing to stare at the six. She comes up with another question. “And why do you all look and smell like you fucked each other’s brains out?” Junko stares for a bit longer. “Wait…did you-”

“Hold on a minute,” Kaede interjects, stepping in front of Kyoko. “Did you say that both you and Junko passed out suddenly earlier?”

Ikusaba nods. “I tried my best to stay awake as Junko went unconscious. But, ultimately, I was unsuccessful…”

“I’ll say!”

“When did this happen?” Kyoko asked, becoming intrigued.

“It was right after we noticed all of you getting close to the building on a camera hidden in one of the trees,” Mukuro admits, seeing no reason to withhold any info now that her sister has given the (failed) plan away.

“And, when you passed out,” Kaede continues, “did you feel anything strange?”

The question immediately catches the attention of Makoto and Ibuki. The two have a suspicion of where this questioning is going. The twins go into deep thought, recalling the moment in their minds.

“Actually, I remember this weird…chill…”

“Like a ghostly chill,” Makoto interrupts.

“Yeah, exactly! Actually, I felt it twice today. Once while we were setting up, and the other time before we passed out.”

“And did you hear any weird voices? Or feel any weird touches?”

“I don’t remember any ‘weird touches,’” Ikusaba answers, “but I do remember hearing this strange whispering voice.” Mukuro fully recalls, Junko nodding in agreement.

“I also heard a strange voice earlier!” Naegi decides to add.

“Ibuki also heard this voice! And felt something a bit more than a ‘weird touch.’”

“Y-you too?” Kaede gasps, choosing to ignore what Mioda meant by “a bit more than a weird touch.”

“Not only that, but Ibuki suddenly blanked out after the voice and touches. She woke up a while later…”

“That same thing happened to me,” Kaede looks down in thought. “According to Shuichi, something…happened while I was unconscious, but I only remember it like it was a dream.”

“Same here,” Makoto says.

“Not to mention,” Shuichi interjects into the conversation, “Kaede was acting a bit…” The memory of their lewd activities quickly replays in his mind. “…strange, earlier.”

“So was Makoto…”

“Ibuki seemed off, also…”

Kyoko feels anxiety begin to grasp her. Slowly, she knows what conclusion all of this questioning is bulleting towards. But it simply can’t be, the detective tries to deny. “Enoshima…are you sure either of you didn’t accidentally set something off while you were passing out?”

Junko folds her arms. “I know I didn’t. And I can’t trust _her_ to even press record, so how can I trust her to even accidentally hit something?”

Kirigiri narrows her eyes, focusing on Junko. “And you two have been asleep this whole time? The whole time we’ve been here?”

“I know what you’re trying to say. And, the answer is no. Thanks to this crick in my neck, I know I didn’t wake up earlier and start messing with some shit. And you’re free to check the recordings, if you want.”

Immediately, Kirigiri picks up on what Junko is also saying. If she or Mukuro did indeed wake up and start to activate whatever they have set up, they would’ve recorded it. After all, Junko’s whole plan was to spread the footage to the school. And if Junko isn’t resistant to Kyoko checking the laptops, then it’s because she’s sure there’s absolutely nothing that could implicate her on them. Not even a program that would quickly delete the recordings or move them to another device.

And that’s when the last piece clicks in for everyone.

Mukuro Ikusaba is the Ultimate Solider. Therefore, it’s not insane to imagine Mukuro making sure there was absolutely nobody else in the facility while the sisters were setting up.

And if Mukuro is telling the truth about the twins passing out just as their group were approaching the power plant, then that means there’s little chance someone else sneaked in to set off their own devices or the already set-up ones. Not to mention, the six had explored a majority of the abandoned facility and came across no other man.

So, if those devices hadn’t gone off, then…

Adding on to this, said sisters also felt a weird ghostly chill, before hearing voices and passing out. The same thing that – according to Kaede, Makoto, and Ibuki – happened to three people of their group, two even feeling odd touches.

And the remaining three couldn’t help but note the strange change of behavior of those previous three.

And those previous three also claim to only remember their time unconscious as if it were a dream, despite the person they were with viewing that person as fully awake and conscious. Almost as if that person was…

With the exception of Ibuki (her demeanor implying that she had already come to this conclusion), everyone looks up at each other in a stunned and spooked silence. They all collectively know what these facts, at the very least, imply…

“Maybe, we should head back,” Makoto suggests.

And, so, they all do, the trip also made in complete quiet. Junko and Mukuro head off to their hotel while the other six head back to theirs. Though not said on the walk back, they all mutually agree to keep silent about everything that happened within that abandoned power plant…

…to take the truth of that that one night in Iwate to their graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spookyween, my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of That One Night in Iwate. You may have noticed that the pacing of this chapter was a lot faster than previous, this due to me knowing that quite a bit was meant to happen. And I didn't have quite the time for an additional chapter. So...my apologies if lead-ins to certain scenes, thought processes, or into the sex scene is particularly off or bad. Especially the sex scene...I know it's transition is (extremely) a bit bad, but...yeah. Despite all, I'm prouder of this chapter more than I am of the last one. Though, if you know how proud I am of the last chapter, that isn't saying much. I also hope you appreciated the conclusion, as it was my favorite part of this chapter to write. (I pray to God there's isn't a logical flaw in it, though there is most likely.)
> 
> All in all, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I busted my ass this week to try and get it to you all in time for Halloween. Even as the heavens were against me, I knew I had to get this done on time. If you didn't enjoy the chapter, my apologies and I swear to do better in the future. If you did, then my sincere thanks for your kind words. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for- Oh, actually, one more thing. To my American readers, the election is coming up...and yeah, I know you're here to explicitly not think of that current shit show. And, trust me, I understand. But I still implore you to go out and vote if you haven't yet done it. If you're old enough (which you should, if you're here reading smut) and are perfectly able to, I cannot implore it enough...vote. No matter what side you support, one should know this election is a serious one, so please, I implore you to vote. And to my foreign readers, implore your American friends to do the same. Seriously...even if you think voting is a useless venture, I still stress to utilize this one tool of democracy. Please.
> 
> Now, then...thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
